Un Nuevo Destino
by Shin-Izanagi
Summary: Han pasado los años para Link, quien vive en paz en el rancho Lon Lon en compañía de Malon, Talon e Ingo. sin embargo, la paz se ve interrumpida por violentos sucesos que cambiarán la vida de todos.  Todos los derechos reservados a Nintendo
1. Nueva Vida

**Antes que nada…**

Nada de _The Legend Of Zelda _ me pertenece. Todo el crédito es para sus creadores y Nintendo.

**Resumen: **Han pasado los años para Link, quien después de viajar y de dejar la vida en el bosque, encuentra su hogar en el Rancho Lon Lon. Ahí, vive feliz y tranquilo junto a los nuevos miembros de su familia, pero la paz se ve interrumpida por turbulentos sucesos que sacudirán las vidas de todos…

**Un Nuevo Destino**

**Capítulo 1- Nueva Vida**

Link estaba sentado sobre el pasto, justo afuera del lugar que se ocupaba como almacén para la paja y la leche que se producía en el rancho. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que databan de tan solo meses atrás, cuando había logrado sellar al malvado rey Ganondorf en el Reino de las Sombras, de las pruebas tan duras que tuvo que soportar. Pero también estaban los pensamientos de cómo su vida, lentamente, volvía a la normalidad. Ahora, disfrutaba de una nueva era de paz y tranquilidad, sin monstruos ni entes oscuros que combatir.

De repente, un ser alado y diminuto se plantó frente a él y dando un par de giros en el aire, lo llamó.

_ ¡Oye, despierta! ¡Vamos, no debes dormirte en el trabajo!

_ ¿Eh, dijiste algo, Navi?_ dijo Link aún adormecido por tanto pensar.

_ ¡Oh, por las diosas en lo alto! ¡Apresúrate, Malon te está buscando!

La mención de aquella chica de pelo rojo hizo que Link saliera por completo de su adormecimiento, casi poniéndose de pie de un salto. Se adecentó y siguió al hada a donde ésta le indicó dónde estaba Malon.

El joven llegó con un leve trote hasta donde una joven de estatura media y delicada figura lo esperaba con una sonrisa gentil.

_Disculpa la tardanza, Malon. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Navi giró los ojos molesta y divertida a la vez, mientras veía al chico inventar una buena excusa para justificar el hecho de que casi se había quedado dormido en el trabajo. Link notó el gesto de su compañera por el rabillo del ojo y esperó la repuesta de Malon.

_Ah, qué bueno que llegas. Necesito que me ayudes a reparar el techo del establo. Mi padre lo ha intentado incontables veces y al parecer sigue teniendo goteras. A propósito, ¿Terminaste de llevar las cajas al almacén?

Link quedó paralizado en su lugar por la pregunta de Malon. Trataba de recordar si había terminado de hacer aquella tarea. Navi estaba algo impaciente por oír su respuesta. El chico está a punto de soltar una mentira, pero de pronto recuerda que fue justo después de acomodar las pesadas cajas que se detuvo a pensar afuera del almacén. Asiente y Malon vuelve a sonreír.

_Haz lo que puedas con el techo._ añade ella mientras Link comienza a trepar por la escalera hasta el techo a medio reparar. Era peor de lo que Malon había dicho. Los agujeros eran casi del tamaño de un medallón. Con una ligera mueca, Link comenzó a colocar tablones que servirían para cubrir las aberturas y evitar más filtraciones de agua. El trabajo lo mantuvo ocupado y alegre, mientras escuchaba a Malon cantar aquella tonadita alegre que había oído desde hacía un largo tiempo. Siempre que ella cantaba, podía sentir que su corazón saltaba de júbilo y apresuraba el ritmo de su trabajo.

Después de dar un último golpe con el martillo, supervisó su trabajo. Al parecer, no era tan mal carpintero. El sol se estaba poniendo y teñía el horizonte de rojos pálidos y naranjas brillantes, mientras sombras violáceas se extendían en el cielo. Malon subió al techo y dio a Link una botella de la leche que ya estaba tan acostumbrado a tomar. Su sabor era sin duda especial.

_Nada como un buen vaso de leche después de un día de duro trabajo._ dijo ella mientras se acomodaba junto a él.

_Es verdad._ respondió él descorchando la botella y bebiendo la mitad de un sorbo.

Navi empezaba a revolotear alrededor de su cabeza, la brisa nocturna alejaba poco a poco el cansancio y el calor del día. De repente, una paloma blanca llegó hasta donde estaban los dos jóvenes y se posó en el brazo de Link, cargando un fino sobre de papel en el pico.

_ ¿De quién será?_ preguntó Malon mientras bebía lentamente.

_Lleva el sello de la Familia Real. Quizás sea importante.

Malon agachó levemente la cabeza. Sabía que si el asunto de la carta era importante, Link debería partir y cumplir su deber como defensor del reino. Ella deseaba en el fondo de su corazón que eso no ocurriera en mucho tiempo.

Link, captando la mirada agachada de la joven, guardó el sobre en los pliegos de su túnica y con suavidad, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró con firmeza.

_Hey, escúchame. No pienso irme a ningún lado. No pienso dejarte sola. Así que sonríe, por favor. Vamos… sonríe.

Lentamente, el rostro de Malon se iluminó y una risilla escapó de su boca. Link se sintió orgulloso de aquel logro y sonrió también.

_ ¿Ves? Mucho mejor.

Sus rostros se acercaban más y más hasta que de pronto, Navi se interpuso, tratando de evitar que los jóvenes cometieran una severa falta de decoro. Link, algo molesto y divertido, lanzó un soplido que mando al hada a volar hacia el cielo nocturno. Malon rió de nuevo ante la travesura del joven y Link volvió su atención a ella, colocando su rostro a tan solo milímetros de distancia. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos dijera cualquier cosa, la distancia entre ellos quedó cerrada y ambos intercambiaron un tierno beso bajo el cielo que comenzaba a brillar con puntos de cristal y diamante esparcidos sobre ese manto perfecto.

La potente voz de un hombre los sacó a ambos de aquel estado de felicidad y sopor en el que se encontraban, haciéndolos saltar de sorpresa. Link reaccionó con velocidad y aferró la cintura de Malon para evitar que cayera del techo.

_ Malon, ¿Estás por ahí, niña?

_Sí, padre, aquí arriba.

El hombre de mediana edad miró hacia arriba y contempló a su hija sentada en el techo del establo. Talon no podía evitar maravillarse en lo hermosa que su pequeña se había convertido.

_Ah, excelente. ¿Está Link ahí contigo?

Link asomó la cabeza y dijo:

_He terminado de reparar el techo del establo. Si la suerte nos sonríe, no tendremos más goteras.

_Excelente. Ahora bajen los dos. La cena se va a enfriar.

Acto seguido, Talon entró a la casa y Link ayudó a Malon a bajar la escalera, sintiéndose levemente apenado por lo de hacía hace rato.

Durante la cena, Talon, Ingo, su secretario, Link y Malon charlaban alegremente sobre los sucesos del día y de las semanas anteriores. Link era feliz de pertenecer por fin a una verdadera familia; no es que los Kokiri no lo fueran, pero sentía que podía ser más útil y vivir más feliz ahí, en el rancho. Malon también estaba encantada con su compañía. Se habían conocido de niños y cuando Ganondorf fue encerrado, Link prácticamente llegó al rancho pidiendo trabajo. Talon no necesitó de más para aceptarlo y darle una cálida bienvenida. A esto se sumó que los dos jóvenes se sintieron atraídos casi de inmediato, y Talon notó esto enseguida. Hasta el momento, la vida de esa pacífica familia estaba llena de paz.

Al término de la cena, Link y Malon acomodaron los platos y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, sin embargo, ambos se detuvieron en seco ante la puerta cerrada de una habitación al final del pasillo de la segunda planta. Los dos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas algo apenadas. Sabían de los planes de Talon con respecto a su relación, y ambos estaban de acuerdo; pero los jóvenes no podían evitar sentirse asustados. Tras despedirse, Link fue al cuarto de visitas en donde dormía y se dejó caer en la cama mientras Navi revoloteaba impaciente por saber el contenido de la carta. Estaba en clave, así que Link tardó a lo mucho dos minutos en descifrar el mensaje completo:

_Ven al castillo mañana en la mañana. Hay un asunto importante que debemos discutir. Saludos cordiales._

_Atte._

_La Princesa Zelda._

_No suena demasiado importante._ dijo Navi mirando la traducción de Link escrita en pergamino.

_Si lleva el sello de la realeza, es importante. Además, me envió un mensaje cifrado. Pero eso será para mañana._ dijo apagando la vela de su candelabro de un soplo y sumergiéndose en pacíficos sueños.


	2. Asuntos Serios

**N/A: **Este es el segundo capítulo. Disfruten y comenten. De nuevo, nada de _The Legend Of Zelda me pertenece._

**Un Nuevo Destino**

**Capítulo 2- Asuntos Serios**

Los Cuccos comenzaron a cantar muy temprano en la mañana. Link luchó brevemente para poder abrir los ojos y Navi revoloteaba sobre su cabeza con el afán de despertarlo. Lentamente, Link abrió los ojos y se levantó.

_Hey. El sol está saliendo. Deberías prepararte, tienes una cita en el castillo._ dijo Navi.

Link se quitó la neblina de los ojos y se preparó. En la planta baja de la casa ya había actividad. Ingo y Talon planeaban la expansión del rancho, ampliando el área destinada para los animales. Malon preparaba un buen desayuno. Link entró al comedor y tras saludar, ayudó a terminar los preparativos del desayuno. Después, la mañana quedó adornada con charlas y risas.

Malon lanzó una mirada algo preocupada a Link. Deseaba saber sobre el contenido de la carta. Link no quería preocuparla, así que le dedicó una sonrisa y esperó el momento más adecuado para contarle lo que sucedía. Mientras limpiaban, Link se acercó a ella con la intención de hablar.

_ ¿Qué… decía la carta?_ preguntó ella algo temerosa.

_La princesa me ha pedido que vaya al castillo. Lo mejor será apresurarme, aunque…

Link agachó la cabeza. No quería irse en una nueva misión. No justo después de encontrar un tiempo de verdadera paz y felicidad. Sin embargo, una poderosa llama ardía en su corazón, impulsándolo a ayudar a los que lo necesitaran. Sabía que era su deber sagrado proteger a su tierra y a sus seres queridos… en especial…

_Link… Link.

Malon estaba sujetándole el hombro con suavidad. Link agitó suavemente la cabeza y miró a Malon fijamente.

_Está bien, lo entiendo. Admito que no me agrada la idea, pero sé que es tu deber. Además, sé que lo haces pensando en todo el reino, y eso es algo muy loable. Ganondorf lo había arruinado todo hasta que tú nos liberaste. Sé que no fuiste tan lejos solo por fama y dinero.

Malon entonces le plantó un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Link se estremeciera y se sonrojara como si hubiese sido la primera vez que algo así le pasaba. Ella rió alegremente ante la reacción de él y cuando terminaron en la cocina, ambos salieron a dar una vuelta por el corral.

Epona iba de aquí para allá a un alegre trote. Cuando vio a los dos jóvenes acercársele, aceleró su andar y puso su hocico suavemente sobre la mejilla de Malon. Ella lo acarició con suavidad y comenzó a cantar mientras la yegua acercaba su hocico a Link en otro gesto cordial. Los recuerdos de las luchas pasadas acudían a la mente del héroe como un torrente de imágenes fugaces. Hizo los malos recuerdos a un lado y se dejó envolver por aquella sensación tan especial de paz y de pertenencia. El sol se alzaba lentamente en el horizonte y los Cuccos cantaban cada vez más fuerte, como animando al astro a seguir subiendo.

_ Todo se ve tan pacífico, ¿Verdad?_ dijo ella con voz suave.

_Sí, así es._ respondió Link acariciando a Epona en el costado.

Silencio.

_Link.

_ ¿Sí?

_ ¿Necesitarás a Epona para ir al castillo?

_Quizá, aunque espero no tardar. Si la fortuna me sonríe, estaré de regreso antes de que anochezca. Odiaría dejar el trabajo.

_Sí, supongo que sí.

Ella deslizaba su mano por las crines de Epona cuando sus dedos se encontraron con la mano de Link. El contacto ocurrió como un choque eléctrico, fugaz, momentáneo. Link siente ese contacto y coloca su mano sobre la de Malon, deseando que no tuviera motivos para irse, pero ella lo miró casi con compasión y se decidió a acompañarlo a la puerta. Link miró a Malon una última vez y con algo de reticencia, dijo:

_Volveré._ y azuzó a Epona con un movimiento suave. En poco tiempo, Link había llegado al puente levadizo y un guardia lo recibió con una reverencia.

_La princesa Zelda me ha llamado._ dijo el héroe mientras desmontaba y el guardia conducía a la yegua hasta un pequeño establo pegado al exterior de la muralla. Link entró cruzando el puente ya extendido y avanzó por el mercado hasta el castillo.

Las cosas iban bien para el pequeño pueblo que se encontraba dentro de las murallas del castillo de Hyrule. Después del caos dejado por Ganondorf, la gente se organizó para recuperar aquello que fuera salvable y reconstruir lo que el tirano había destruido. Su progreso era admirable. Link pudo distinguir a algún que otro carpintero que iba de un lado a otro acarreando materiales de construcción o carretillas con escombros que serían removidos de las calles. Siguió por el camino que llevaba al castillo, aún escoltado por el guardia y llegó a una reja negra frente a la cual otro guardia se mantenía vigilante.

El primer guardia explicó el motivo de la visita del héroe y el guardia de la reja la abrió acto seguido. Link recordaba la primera vez que pasó por los amplios terrenos del castillo siendo aún un niño. Después recordó el deplorable estado en el que Ganondorf había dejado la tierra y luego lo comparó todo con lo que sus ojos veían. La tierra y el cielo parecían estar sanando sorprendentemente rápido de sus heridas.

Se adentró más en los terrenos del castillo, en donde había cientos de constructores que trabajaban incansablemente para reparar los daños. Un hombre de edad algo avanzada gritaba instrucciones a viva voz y Link lo reconoció de inmediato; Mutoh, el jefe de obras era un hombre un tanto extraño y de carácter tosco, pero también era honrado y leal. Al poco rato, Link divisó una carpa amarilla y blanca con el sello de la Familia Real estampado en negro. En el interior de la carpa, estaba la mismísima princesa Zelda, ataviada con su elegante vestido color rosa pálido y luciendo ostentosos collares de oro y piedras preciosas. El escolta de Link hizo una profunda reverencia, Zelda inclinó levemente su cabeza, el escolta se retiró y la princesa hizo un gesto para que Link pasara al interior de la carpa.

_Me alegro mucho de verte, Link._ saludó la princesa con una voz melodiosa y cordial.

_Igualmente, Su Alteza._ respondió Link con una profunda reverencia.

_Oh, por favor, sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Después de todo, ambos hemos pasado por muchas cosas difíciles.

_Agradezco su gentileza, Princesa.

Zelda sonrió ante la formalidad un tanto forzada del héroe. A pesar de que se habían conocido de niños y habían logrado detener a Ganondorf juntos, Link hacía hasta lo imposible por comportarse formal, siguiendo el protocolo al pié de la letra.

Después de un leve silencio, Zelda tomó la palabra:

_Espero que todo vaya bien para ti, Link.

_Es mejor de lo que estaba antes. Ha habido una muy necesitada paz en los últimos meses.

_Es cierto.

_ ¿Y usted? Entiendo que mantener la paz en todo el reino es agotador, y más cuando aún queda mucho daño qué reparar.

Zelda rió.

_Y se suponía que la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría me había elegido a mí.

_Mi sabiduría jamás podrá compararse a la suya, Su Alteza.

_Quizá, pero mi coraje tampoco se comparará con el tuyo. En eso, al menos dame la razón.

Link guardó silencio en un gesto de aceptación. Después, fue él quien tomó la palabra:

_ ¿En qué puedo servirle, Princesa?_ dijo el joven.

Zelda centró su atención en un mapa que tenía extendido sobre una mesa de madera fina. Al mismo tiempo, una criada ponía una copa dorada al alcance de la princesa y extendía otra copa a Link, quien aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza. Después, Zelda habló en tono serio.

_Link, me parece que hemos hecho un descubrimiento importante. En la zona comprendida entre el Lago Hylia y el Valle Gerudo hemos descubierto entradas a cuevas ocultas en las paredes de las montañas. Al parecer, las cuevas fueron selladas por medio de labor humana, es decir, la civilización que levantó estos vestigios fue la misma que los selló en las cuevas.

_ ¿Alguna pista que nos indique quién era esta misteriosa civilización?

Zelda levantó un dedo como si fuera a responder la pregunta sin necesidad de palabras, tomó una caja de madera y se la entregó a Link. Él la abrió y al momento, sus ojos casi saltaron de sus órbitas. En el interior de la caja había un trozo de tela maltratado. Link centró su atención en un único detalle: el dibujo de un ojo que lloraba una sola lágrima y coronado por tres triángulos.

_No puede ser…_ dijo Link con la voz luchando por salir de su garganta.

_Lo mismo dije yo de la misma manera. Desde que tengo uso de razón, no se sabía nada excepto lo que ellos nos habían contado… lo que quedó después de la guerra… pero ahora…

_Nuevas pistas están saliendo a la luz._ dijo Link terminando la frase de la princesa.

_Durante los últimos meses, he estado organizado expediciones para tratar de encontrar información valiosa sobre ellos. Eso por eso que te mandé llamar. Necesito de tu fuerza y de tu experiencia con sitios… místicos para develar este misterio.

_Con todo respeto, Su Alteza, solo soy un ranchero.

_Un ranchero con muy buenas habilidades y un gran corazón. Además, entiendo que en estos momentos has de necesitar algo de dinero si quieres apoyar a tu familia. A propósito, ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y… Malon?

La princesa cerró los ojos mientras recordaba el nombre de la chica. Al parecer, Trifuerza de la Sabiduría le había conferido el don de ver el corazón de las personas si se concentraba lo suficiente, pero aún no lo dominaba del todo.

Link supo en ese momento que la princesa había jugado el as bajo su manga. Había sacado a relucir el tema de la necesidad económica y el tema de la relación entre él y Malon para luego hilarlo a esta nueva empresa en la que ella lo estaba metiendo. Link debía admitir que ella jugaba con maestría al peligroso juego de la persuasión diplomática.

_Hay… planes de matrimonio, pero nada está decidido aún.

Zelda soltó una risilla.

_Debo admitir que envidio un poco la fortuna de Malon de tenerte cerca todo el tiempo… No… no es envidia. En verdad, me alegra que hayas podido encontrar la paz que tanto necesitabas. Les deseo lo mejor a ambos.

Link pensó en las palabras de la princesa mientras otra parte de sus pensamientos se enfocaba en su querida Malon. _¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?_

_Ah, antes de que lo olvide, hay un detalle más.

Link se volvió curioso hacia ella. _¿Más sorpresas?_

_Seguramente recuerdas a Sheik. El disfraz que usé para ocultarme de Ganondorf mientras lograbas reunir fuerza suficiente para vencerlo.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? El misterioso guerrero Sheikah había guiado a Link en muchas ocasiones en su largo viaje. Pero, ¿Por qué salía a relucir un personaje ficticio?

Link asintió y la princesa continuó:

_En una de las tantas expediciones, logramos toparnos con una tablilla con inscripciones. Según los historiadores, está escrito en la lengua de los Sheikah. En la tablilla, se menciona a muchos guerreros que lucharon valientemente durante una incursión de los Gerudo. Y uno de esos guerreros… fue uno llamado Sheik.

La sorpresa de Link continuaba aumentando.

_Así que la figura de Sheik que Impa usó para tu disfraz…

_Está basada en él._ dijo la princesa terminando la frase del héroe.

Link ahora había unido todas las piezas y había llegado a una conclusión sorprendente: Al parecer, los Sheikah habían dejado pistas sobre su pasado. Zelda se había topado con ellas y ahora, le pedía a él que le ayudara con cualquier… "asunto" que requiriera de su fuerza.

_Me gustaría que me acompañaras a uno de los sitios de excavación. Ten por seguro que serás recompensado._ anunció la princesa con su tono diplomático.

Al no poder negarse, dijo:

_ ¿Cuándo partimos?

_En media hora.

Link miró hacia el cielo y vio que el sol se aproximaba a su cenit. De nuevo, sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia Malon…

**N/A 2: **Muchísimas gracias por leer esto. No se olviden de decirme lo que opinan (me es muy importante) y de notificarme cualquier error gramatical que se me haya escapado. ¡Estén pendientes por los demás capítulos!

Shin-Izanagi


	3. El Pasado y sus Heridas

**Un Nuevo Destino**

**Capítulo 3- El Pasado y sus Heridas**

* * *

><p>Link meditaba en la clase de embrollo en el que estaba metido. No sabía qué clase de cosas encontraría al llegar al sitio de excavación al que la Princesa Zelda lo había "invitado" y lo peor de todo es que no llevaba consigo ningún tipo de arma a excepción de su gancho al que apodaba "Tiro-largo". Le había salvado la vida incontables veces y pensó que le serviría más que otros accesorios. El sol se estaba volviendo sofocante y Link no llevaba agua per se. La botella que llevaba estaba parcialmente llena de leche que francamente, ya era caldo. Era una pena, pero mejor esperaría a regresar a casa.<p>

A pocos minutos de la entrada del Lago Hylia, Link divisó un conjunto de tiendas y carpas que se extendían por varios metros a lo largo de las paredes de roca. En verdad, la Princesa estaba empeñada en desenterrar la verdad. Link, Zelda y un conjunto de guardias y arqueólogos desmontaron en el campamento y se reunieron en la carpa central para discutir la operación de ese día.

-De acuerdo con los hallazgos anteriores, los túneles están construidos a manera de laberinto, de modo que tendremos que atravesarlos para llegar a la cámara central. Por fortuna, hay algunos puntos de control en el laberinto. Hemos hecho todo lo posible para trazar una ruta segura.

- ¿Ha habido derrumbes?-preguntó Link.

-Sí. Incluso tuvimos suerte de escapar de uno.

Navi salió de su refugio en el interior del gorro de Link y miró a la Princesa preocupada.

Link levantó una ceja mientras imaginaba el dramático escape de la Princesa de los túneles. Después, el grupo entero se dirigió a la entrada de las cuevas, revisando que todo se encontrara en su sitio antes de aventurarse en las ruinas Sheikah.

-Permíteme agradecerte de nuevo por estar aquí, en este momento tan importante para Hyrule.

-Es mi deber ayudar a la gente de este reino.-Respondió Link con un gesto de la mano.

-No olvides que yo estoy contigo.-dijo Navi revoloteando sobre él.

-Te lo agradezco, Navi.

Después, Link desvió la mirada en dirección a su hogar. La imagen de Malon lo llenó de coraje antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Las ruinas de los Sheikah eran algo digno de admiración, pero también dibujaban un panorama sombrío que hacía que al más valiente quedara desesperado. Su fascinación por las sombras era evidente. Conforme se adentraban en el laberinto, los murales describían algunos rituales y había inscripciones en otras paredes. De acuerdo con los arqueólogos, las inscripciones detallaban los preceptos más importantes para el pueblo Sheikah.<p>

Navi era la única luz en la que Link confiaba cuando se encontraba en sitios como ese. Recordó que de niño solía cargar varas que recogía del suelo o que obtenía al cortar el tallo de las plantas carnívoras del Bosque de Kokiri. Recordó que solía usarlas como antorchas.

De repente Navi se le adelantó y se quedó flotando a la entrada de otro pasillo oscuro.

-¿Qué hay allá?-preguntó a la Princesa que los alcanzó poco después.

-A través de este pasillo se llega a una cámara mortuoria. Intentamos explorarla, pero cuando volvimos para estudiarla, la entrada se hallaba bloqueada.

-¿Coincidencia?-pensó Link en voz alta.

-Aún no lo sé, pero estoy segura de que los pasillos están interconectados. Estamos muy cerca de llegar a su cámara central. Cortaremos desde ahí hasta llegar a la cámara mortuoria.

El contingente siguió avanzando a través de los oscuros pasillos cuando de pronto, un aullido desgarró el silencio, haciendo que todos pararan en seco.

-Princesa, ¿Es la primera vez que escucha ese sonido?-preguntó Link, tenso como una flecha.

Zelda asintió mirando en todas direcciones, buscando la fuente del horrible sonido.

Link lo escuchaba cada vez más cerca. Maldijo entre dientes por no tener una espada a la mano. De pronto, un monstruo les salió al encuentro, luego otro y otro. Link comenzaba a desesperarse mientras veía que las criaturas los rodeaban. Tenían un aspecto similar a los No-muertos, pero estos eran mucho más repugnantes y malignos. De nuevo, el horrible aullido y al segundo siguiente, los monstruos se lanzaron sobre el grupo.

Link logró esquivar un ataque y disparó su gancho con la intención de impulsarse y patear al zombi, alejándolo de sus compañeros. Los soldados formaron un círculo en torno a la Princesa y los arqueólogos y Link se colocó justo frente a los soldados. Ellos no protestaron, confiaban plenamente en el Héroe del Tiempo. Link esperó otro ataque y justo cuando logró golpearlo, los soldados se lanzaron al combate. Navi hacía lo que podía, pero prefería mantenerse fuera de peligro.

En el asalto siguiente, uno de los soldados resultó herido. Link acudió en su ayuda, cargándolo y llevándolo a cuestas mientras la Princesa trataba de llevar a los arqueólogos al punto de control más cercano. Los No-muertos los seguían muy de cerca. Link sacó su gancho y apuntó a la cabeza. Al menos la punta podría ocasionarle una herida grave. El zombi dio traspiés a causa del impacto del arma y la Princesa aprovechó para lanzar un hechizo que los hizo retroceder.

-¡Son demasiado persistentes!-dijo ella mientras luchaba por correr.

Link llegó primero al punto de control, aún con el soldado herido a cuestas. Lo depositó gentilmente en el suelo y buscó un escudo entre el equipo destinado para los soldados. Encontró un escudo similar al suyo, solo que el peso del primero era diferente. Link se percató de que era una réplica más o menos fiel del escudo original.

-Producción masiva.-pensó.

-¡Señor Link!-lo llamó el soldado herido.

Link se acercó y recibió la espada del soldado, con todo y vaina.

-Úsela para librarnos de esas abominaciones.

De pronto, el soldado perdió el conocimiento. Link miró con compasión al hombre y tras volverse hacia la Princesa, dijo:

-¿Está preparada para esto, Su Alteza?

-Tanto como lo estuve hace un tiempo.-dijo ella rasgando una pequeña parte de su vestido con la finalidad de tener mayor libertad de movimiento.

Link ajustó la vaina de la espada a su espalda y tras probarla un par de veces, se lanzó a la batalla. Algunos soldados lo siguieron de cerca y Zelda fue justo tras ellos. Formando una caja, el grupo avanzó, cortando a todo monstruo que se les acercara. Eran persistentes, pero con la ayuda de la magia de la Princesa, eran capaces de derribarlos por un tiempo.

-¡Link, a unos cuantos pasillos se encuentra la cámara central!-exclamó la Princesa.

Link visualizaba una gigantesca puerta al final del inmenso pasillo, pero de pronto, una masa de No-muertos les salió al encuentro. De nuevo rodeados.

Algunos soldados apenas y podían sostener sus armas y cargar a sus compañeros heridos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Link ordenó al capitán:

-¡Vuelvan al punto de control y esperen nuestro regreso! ¡Salgan de aquí ya!

-Pero señor…-comenzó a decir un guardia. Link solo se volvió y lo miró fijo a los ojos. El guardia comprendió al instante que el joven no estaba de humor para juegos.

Una vez que él y Zelda estuvieron completamente solos, Link se concentró para reunir fuerza mágica suficiente como para sacarlos del enredo.

-Si tienes un plan, sería perfecto ponerlo en marcha ahora.-dijo la Princesa retrocediendo hasta quedar casi atrás del joven. Link exclamó:

-¡No se separe!-y golpeando el piso con la palma de su mano, conjuró un domo de llamas que después salieron disparadas hacia adelante como una onda de choque. Los zombis desaparecieron entre las llamas y los pasillos quedaron libres, pero la fuerza mágica del conjuro fue tal que las paredes comenzaron a desmoronarse. Link y Zelda salieron disparados tratando de llegar a la cámara central a través del intricado laberinto.

Navi trataba de alcanzarlos mientras enormes bloques de roca amenazan con aplastarlos a todos, pero su cuerpo era demasiado pequeño.

-¡Navi, vamos!-grita Link animándola a seguir, pero el hada cada vez se atrasaba más. Casi por reflejo, Link sacó el primer objeto que logró encontrar en su zurrón y con un veloz movimiento de mano, metió a Navi en el objeto justo antes de que trozos del techo cayeran y bloquearan el pasillo.

* * *

><p>Cuando el polvo se disipó, Link comprobó que no tuviera heridas en el cuerpo. Después, confirmó que la Princesa se encontraba ilesa. De repente, su mano se estremeció. Recordó el objeto que sostenía, pero ahora se detenía a ver el resultado de su acción apresurada: Navi se encontraba en el interior de su botella y la leche había desaparecido.<p>

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó él mirando al hada preocupado.

-Sí, sí, gracias.-dijo tosiendo levemente.

-¿Qué ocurrió con la leche, Navi?-preguntó Link solo por curiosidad.

-Resulta que no sabe tan mal. Deberías probarla.

El hada parecía contenta, pero Link sabía que la leche que se dejaba demasiado tiempo guardada en una botella en un día caluroso no era del todo saludable. El estómago le dio un leve vuelco, pero estaba feliz de ver a Navi sana y salva.

-¡Link, por aquí!-Llamó la Princesa unos metros más adentro en el pasillo.

Link y Navi la siguieron y se encontraron con un bloque gris que tenía pintado el símbolo del pueblo Sheikah. Link supo de inmediato qué hacer. Presionó su cuerpo contra la fría piedra y empujó moviendo la loza hasta que de pronto, ésta dejo al descubierto un umbral. La luz golpeó los ojos de Link, pero al poco rato, pudo distinguir el inmenso cuarto en el que se encontraban.

Zelda salió acto seguido. Sus ojos estaban abiertos en su totalidad por el asombro. Sabía dónde se encontraban, pero nunca pensó que hubiera podido llegar tan pronto.

-Link, ésta es… ¡ésta es la cámara mortuoria! ¡La hemos encontrado!

Navi salió de su escondite y comenzó a recorrer la habitación. Link también miraba sorprendido a su alrededor. Había inscripciones por toda la habitación, al mismo tiempo que varias tumbas estaban repartidas en un cuadrado casi perfecto. Entre las tumbas, había un pequeño canal de agua que recorría la habitación en zigzag. Link recordó que durante su viaje para rescatar a Impa en el Templo de las Sombras tuvo que sobrevivir al ataque de varios monstruos mientras navegaba en el propio barco de la muerte. Sin embargo, el canal de agua parecía hasta cierto punto, apacible. Le agradó pensar que en algún lugar del mundo, las almas de los Sheikah descansaban en paz.

-¡Link, ven rápido!-Lo llamó Navi apurada. Link se le acercó y contempló un único elemento: un espejo en cuyo interior nadaba un espeso líquido negro. Zelda estaba arrodillada cerca del espejo, tratando de estudiar la naturaleza de su magia.

-Este espejo es muy peligroso.-declaró ella con voz sombría.

-¿Es posible que el espejo sea la causa de aquellos monstruos?-preguntó Navi sobrevolando el espejo con cautela.

-Puede ser. Pero este espejo no debería estar en esta cámara. Generalmente los guardan en una cámara especial varios metros más abajo.

-En ese caso, deberíamos destruirlo para evitar que su magia afecte más a los que estamos aquí. Luego, podrá mandar que lo estudien.

La Princesa cerró los ojos y tras meditar las palabras del héroe, decidió dejarlo que destruyera la reliquia. Solo tomó un golpe de su espada, pero debido a la liberación repentina de energía, la hoja se quebró.

Una ráfaga de viento cruzó el espacio y se disipó de manera súbita. Link descartó la hoja inservible y continuó avanzando entre las tumbas, admirando cada detalle grabado en la piedra. Por lo que entendía ahora, los Sheikah le tenían un profundo respeto a las sombras y al mundo de los muertos. De repente, mientras pasaba una mano sobre la tumba, sus dedos sintieron un ligero relieve. Pudo distinguir algo muy parecido a una partitura. Tomando un trozo de pergamino de su zurrón, logró calcarlo con un trozo de carbón que había en una antorcha vieja. Después estudiaría la composición.

* * *

><p>La Princesa estaba complacida con los hallazgos. Los arqueólogos comenzarían a trabajar en sus investigaciones en los días siguientes, había dicho ella. Link, por otro lado, recibió una cuantiosa suma de dinero con la promesa de que habría más en el futuro. Mientras se dirigía a su hogar, Link conversaba con Navi sobre la misteriosa partitura grabada sobre la piedra. El cielo ya se hallaba oscuro y salpicado de estrellas cuando entró en el rancho. Jamás pensó que hubiese estado tanto tiempo ahí dentro.<p>

Malon recibió a Link y a Navi con una cálida sonrisa. Link se había disculpado por llegar tan tarde, pero ella no estaba molesta (y lo estaría aún menos cuando viera el dinero que había ganado) Por el resto de la noche, solo se dejó abrazar por sus seres amados, recuperando fuerzas para continuar desenterrando el pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: <strong>Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que la historia les esté gustando. Recuerden decirme lo que opinan, me es muy importante. Y perdón por el capítulo tan largo, pero lo hago con la intensión de no escribir demasiados capítulos cortos. La historia seguirá poniéndose más interesante, así que no se lo pierdan. De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos.

Shin-Izanagi


	4. Conmoción

**Un Nuevo Destino**

**Capítulo 4- Conmoción**

Link de nuevo regresaba a su hogar al anochecer. Esta vez, había tomado todas las precauciones y se había cerciorado de llevar consigo todo el equipo que tenía. Se sentía extraño tener que volver a colocarse todo de nuevo, pero sabía que al final del día, habría algo con lo que ayudaría a su familia, y en especial a Malon. Si las cosas iban bien, pronto estarían discutiendo su futuro. Era una idea que lo asustaba un poco, pero al final, Link dejaba que su mente creara escenas de él y Malon juntos, viviendo libres y felices como una familia ejemplar.

-Luces muy contento. ¿O será que estás casi dormido?-dijo Navi planeando frente a él.

Link salió de su estado de somnolencia y miró a Navi totalmente perdido. Ella simplemente entornó los ojos. Al cabo de un corto silencio, Link tomó la palabra.

-Discúlpame, Navi. Es solo que he estado pensando.

-_¡Alabada sea Nayru! ¡El Héroe del Tiempo piensa de nuevo!_-pensó el hada. De pronto, calló ese pensamiento. Era cierto, Link era impetuoso e impredecible la mayoría de las veces. Pero al verlo a los ojos, Navi pudo notar que Link estaba sumido-y quizá perdido-en sus pensamientos. Después de todo, dentro de poco tiempo pasaría a formar una familia y en ese proyecto solo había espacio para dos.

-¿Qué te preocupa?-dijo el hada al fin.

-Bueno… la verdad es que… quiero que todo salga bien. Quiero ayudar a Talon en todo lo que pueda para pagarle su generosidad. Y sobre todo, quiero que Malon sea feliz. _Quiero hacerla feliz._

Navi lanzó un suspiro. La idea de que Link- ese chico al que ella había sido asignada a cuidar casi obligada por el Gran Árbol Deku- pronto formaría una familia con una mujer maravillosa la llenaba de felicidad y esperanza. Pero también entendía que lo más probable era que ella tuviera que irse. Lo peor de todo, es que no quería.

Ahora Link notaba la mirada apagada de su compañera. Era cierto de que al principio su relación no fue del todo buena, pero con el paso de los años se habían vuelto inseparables. Link no se imaginaba sin su diminuta amiga.

-Oye, tengo que decirte algo.-dijo Link fingiendo un tono serio.

Navi se volvió hacia él.

-Nunca te lo había dicho, pero…

Navi estaba con la mirada fija en él. De pronto, rompió el silencio.

-Tienes las alas muy pequeñas. Tras decir esto, azuzó a Epona mientras reía divertido. Navi lo perseguía para reprenderlo por tan severa falta de respeto.

-¡Nunca le digas eso a un hada!

Los dos llegaron riendo a la entrada del rancho. Malon estaba terminando de llevar a los caballos al establo cuando vio a Navi flotar sobre la cabeza de Link.

-¡Vaya, veo que ambos se divierten!-saludó ella.

Link y Navi continuaban riendo mientras el héroe desmontaba y llevaba a Epona al interior del establo, no sin antes plantar un beso en los labios de Malon. Cuando se hubo calmado, Link dejó que Navi revoloteara un rato más sobre su cabeza. Luego, el hada se retiró al interior del gorro. Link pudo sentir un leve pulso sobre su cabeza. Navi dormitaba.

Malon se acercó a Link por atrás, rodeando su cintura con los brazos. Él se viró y la besó de nuevo, disfrutando de la sensación de calor y adormecimiento que lo rodeaba.

Después de la cena, los dos pasearon por el rancho como era de costumbre. Los dos iban tomados de la mano como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Malon habló primero:

-¿Cómo fue todo en la excavación?

-Hasta ahora, todo va bien. La Princesa cada vez más encuentra más secretos. Los Sheikah habían dejado tantas cosas atrás, y ahora están tratando de sacar todo a la luz.

-Ya veo. ¿Has tenido suerte con la pieza que encontraste?

-Muy poca. Las notas que logré copiar están en un cifrado extraño que solo se descifra con una escala musical diferente. Los Sheikah protegieron bien todo sobre ellos.

-Ánimo. ¿Ya no falta mucho, o si?

-No, Por fortuna no.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Sus pensamientos estaban comenzando a enfocarse en el futuro.

-¿Link?

-¿Si?

-¿Qué va… a pasar con nosotros ahora?-su voz se estremeció. Era normal que tuviera miedo. Link también sentía lo mismo.

-Haremos nuestra vida. Los dos.

Su voz también temblaba.

-¿Lo prometes?

Link la miró sorprendido. Sus manos se soltaron de repente.

-Yo… Malon.

-No te apures.-dijo ella-Cuando la respuesta llegue a tu corazón, lo sabrás. Entonces, darás la respuesta más sincera. Entre tanto, no te preocupes. Confío en ti. Confío en nosotros.

Dicho esto, ella lo besó y él la abrazó con fuerza. Se desearon buenas noches y se dirigieron a sus cuartos, sin embargo, las palabras de Malon le habían llegado a lo más hondo de su corazón. Aún entre sueños, meditaba en su respuesta.

* * *

><p>Link se alegró de no tener que ir de nuevo al sitio de excavación la mañana siguiente. En lugar de eso, estaba en el mercado con Talon y Malon. Ingo decidió quedarse para vigilar la propiedad. Los tres habían ido a vender parte de lo producido en el rancho y a reabastecerse de bienes básicos.<p>

Pasaron gran parte del día recorriendo los locales del mercado, que estaban tratando de crecer y recuperarse del duro golpe del pasado. A la caída de la tarde, Talon fue al castillo para terminar un trámite sobre los cargamentos que habían vendido. Entre tanto, Link y Malon paseaban, cada quien por su lado, entre los puestos del mercado. A Link le sorprendió encontrarse de nuevo con tanta gente conocida. Muchos lo reconocieron a él casi de inmediato e incluso algunos le ofrecían un trato especial. Link trataba de ser humilde, pero la gente más lo alababa y elogiaba.

Malon indicó que iría a un local para buscar ropa nueva. Link asintió y Navi siguió a la joven poco después. Link supuso que quería cambiar de ambiente. Así, continuó paseándose entre la gente y los locales, recordando todo cuanto había vivido en su infancia y la lucha que había librado para salvar a su gente. Pero ahora, solo quería pensar en su futuro.

De pronto, un anillo llamó su atención. Casi sin pensarlo, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo estudió hasta el más mínimo detalle. Supo entonces que era lo que buscaba. Lo pagó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Su corazón se aceleró mientras corría para alcanzar a Malon, que estaba a pocos metros de él. Talon también estaba a la vista.

* * *

><p>De repente, un objeto filoso rozó la mejilla de Link. Navi trataba de llegar hasta él, pero otro filo se dirigía hacia ella. Malon logró tomar al hada entre sus manos y retroceder antes de que el objeto la lastimara. Una lluvia de agujas negras caía sobre la gente del mercado. Los vendedores se refugiaban en sus puestos y la gente corría despavorida. Algunos resultaron heridos. Después, varios hombres armados y con el rostro cubierto aparecieron como por arte de magia. Entonces, usando cuerdas, comenzaron a capturar a la gente como si fueran animales. Después, les colocaban una aguja que dejaba a sus víctimas inmóviles.<p>

-¡Link, Malon!-Exclamó Talon mientras plantaba cara a los agresores, quienes sin pensarlo dos veces, atacaron al hombre con una espada corta y delgada. Talon opuso resistencia, golpeando a un asesino con sus fuertes puños, pero éste lo golpeó con la empuñadura de su espada y le dio una patada que mandó a volar al ranchero tres metros por el aire.

Link desenvainó su espada y tomó a Malon con su mano libre, tratando de llegar hasta Talon. Los asesinos eran muy rápidos y a Link le costaba trabajo bloquear todos los golpes, tuvo que usar su propio cuerpo como escudo para evitar que tocaran a Malon.

Ya estaban a nada de llegar hasta Talon cuando de pronto, un hombre, quien Link supuso que era el líder, se les interpuso. El asesino golpeó a Link en el hombro usando la punta de sus dedos. Link no pudo hacer más que soltar el brazo de Malon, pero en un reflejo, Link trató de tomarla de nuevo. El asesino reaccionó con velocidad y apartó la mano de Link con una patada. Malon aprovechó la confusión para tratar de llegar hasta su padre. Link solo logró aferrar su pañoleta y en ese instante, una punzada de dolor atravesó todo el cuerpo del héroe. Todo su cuerpo comenzaba a adormecerse mientras veía que los asesinos capturaban a Malon y se llevaban a Talon a cuestas.

_-¡No… no es cierto! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Malon, Malon… ¡MALON!_

Link estalló con un grito de ira, girando su espada a velocidades impensables. Incluso, varios asesinos resultaron heridos por ese ataque. El asesino solo pudo sentir un calor abrazador adherirse a su rostro, destrozando la máscara que cubría su rostro e incluso, quemándolo. Cuando el asesino se volvió hacia Link, su rostro estaba horriblemente quemado, pero él solo perforaba al héroe con una mirada antinatural. De pronto, los dedos del asesino impactaron contra el estómago de Link, haciendo que el guerrero se encogiera de dolor. Otra aguja en su cuerpo. Link luchó por mover sus pies para alcanzar a Malon. Dio un paso, y otro y otro. Entonces, otra aguja. Esta vez, Link no pudo resistir. Soltó su espada y cayó al piso, aun aferrando la pañoleta de Malon. No le quitarían eso, al menos. Lo último que pudo oír antes de perder el conocimiento fue el desgarrador grito de ella.

**N/A: **Muchísimas gracias por leer. No se olviden de decirme qué opinan.

La historia se intensifica a partir de ahora. ¿Qué será de Link y Malon? ¡Estén pendientes!

Shin-Izanagi


	5. Nuevos Pasos en las Sombras

**Un Nuevo Destino**

**Capítulo 5- Nuevos Pasos en las Sombras**

Link abrió sus ojos con el sonido distante de voces. Su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviese en llamas.

-Está despertando.-dijo una de las voces que pudo distinguir.

La visión de Link pudo enfocarse por fin, viendo que estaba rodeado de varios sujetos con el rostro cubierto y con ropa oscura.

-Bienvenido. Es un alivio ver que despiertas.-saludó la misma voz.

Link trató de mover sus brazos y piernas, pero estaba encadenado y en posición vertical.

-Disculpa que tengas que despertar así, pero es el único método que conocemos para curar la parálisis que te inducía el veneno de las agujas. Solo estirando tus músculos podríamos hacer que el flujo de tu sangre se acelerara lo suficiente como para que el veneno dejara tu cuerpo de la forma natural.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo Link con una voz débil.

-Pronto haremos una presentación adecuada. Pero antes…

Chasqueó sus dedos y uno de los hombres le arrojó un balde de agua fría. Link sintió el impacto y lanzó su cuerpo hacia adelante en respuesta. El líder de sus captores se le acercó. Link no sentía la misma aura en torno a este hombre, pero no bajaba la guardia.

-Suéltenlo.-dijo el líder. De inmediato, las cadenas se soltaron y Link cayó en seco al piso de loza como un tronco. Tardó un instante en mover sus entumecidas articulaciones. El líder de sus captores le ayudó a incorporarse, pero Link trató de resistirse.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. No somos enemigos.

Los ojos de Link resplandecían como brazas, su respiración era agitada como la de una fiera. De repente, notó un leve destello en los ojos de su captor. No estaba dominado por la misma malicia que los asesinos que había enfrentado. Era diferente, aunque no estaba del todo seguro.

El líder de aquellos sujetos sonrió levemente mientras ayudaba a Link a recuperar el equilibrio.

-En verdad eres fuerte.-dijo-nadie ha logrado aguantar tres de esas agujas, y mucho menos lograr moverse. En verdad eres admirable, Link.

-¿Cómo me conoces?-dijo el héroe, sus ojos como platos de zafiro.

El sujeto rió levemente. Dejando a Link recargado contra una pared, se descubrió el rostro. Su cabello rojo le trajo un vago recuerdo.

-¡Tú! ¡Yo te conozco!

De nuevo, el sujeto rió.

-Así es, Héroe del Tiempo. Nos conocimos hace tiempo y volvimos a vernos cuando te convertiste en hombre. Te di un tesoro como memento de aquella ocasión.

Link de pronto recordó aquel día. De pie junto al hombre pelirrojo en el techo de una casa en la aldea Kakariko, Link recibió un cristal con una extraña materia roja en su interior. Ya lo recordaba. A pesar de su vestimenta, ya no le era tan desconocido.

-Espero que esa joya te haya servido de algo.-añadió el pelirrojo.

Link sonrió débilmente y se recargó de nuevo en la pared, descansando de la súbita revelación.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y quiénes son los que me atacaron?

-Nosotros somos los guardianes ocultos de Hyrule, los centinelas eternos, divididos entre la luz y las sombras. Somos Sheikah.

De nuevo, su corazón saltaba hasta su garganta. Link hubiera preferido otro balde de agua fría a aquella verdad.

-No puede ser cierto. Impa es la última de los Sheikah.

-Tienes razón. No somos Sheikah de sangre, pero el juramento que hemos hecho nos convierte en ellos. Impa dejó todo lo necesario para que, si la emergencia se presentara, pudiéramos responder como es debido. Nosotros no seremos los verdaderos Sheikah, pero seremos sus sucesores para cumplir el deber sagrado con nuestra tierra. Hemos estado ocultos, pero ha llegado la hora de intervenir.

Link recordó de repente lo que había sucedido en el mercado. Recordó que habían herido a Talon, se habían llevado a la gente, le habían quitado a Malon. Recordó que había logrado tomar su pañoleta, el único objeto que le recordaba a ella. Se aferró al trozo de tela como a un amuleto.

-¿Quiénes son los que me atacaron?-preguntó Link con un leve gruñido.

El hombre pelirrojo dudó un momento, como si supiera de la pérdida del guerrero.

-Ellos también son Sheikah, pero ellos son un grupo rebelde que solo busca venganza por un crimen del pasado.

Link comenzaba a frustrarse por tantas noticias repentinas. El pelirrojo, notando su reacción, lo llevó a una recamara en la que pudo recostarse un momento. Cuando despertó, notó que había un nuevo juego de ropa preparado para él.

* * *

><p>Había estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no notaba cuán dañada estaba su túnica. Se cambió. No estaba acostumbrado a usar ropa tan ajustada, pero no podía despreciar el gesto. Cuando salió del cuarto, fue recibido por el mismo hombre pelirrojo y algunos otros hombres encapuchados. Todos llevaban en el uniforme el emblema del pueblo Sheikah.<p>

-Creo que no nos presentamos de manera adecuada.-dijo el líder.-Mi nombre es Darlend.

Link hizo una leve reverencia y caminó junto a él por el templo en el que se encontraban.

Como si hubiera adivinado su pregunta, Darlend añadió:

-Ahora mismo nos encontramos en una base oculta bajo tierra en la aldea Kakariko. Tratamos de organizar una resistencia para recuperar nuestro hogar.

-¿Los rebeldes están aquí?

-Sí. Pero no están solos. Los Gerudo se les han unido y hay rumores de un tercer grupo ayudándoles. Necesitamos recuperar la aldea para poder organizar un ataque rápido y definitivo.

Link asintió. De pronto, su mano se dirigió a su pecho por instinto.

_Malon._

-¿Qué necesitan que haga?-dijo Link.

-Lo primero es entrenarte-Los ojos de Link esbozaron una mirada ofendida.-Tus habilidades son en verdad admirables, pero se necesitará mucho más que eso para vencer a estos rebeldes Sheikah. Debes aprender las antiguas artes y dominar las sombras, para así ayudarnos a defender el reino de esta nueva amenaza.

Link cerró sus ojos un momento. Pensó en Malon y en el futuro que aquellos Sheikah le habían quitado. Asintió después con seguridad y un destello eléctrico en sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Darlend lo llevó a un cuarto especial en el templo y junto con él, comenzó una agotadora jornada de entrenamiento. Link era una persona muy fuerte, pero aun así, su cuerpo sufría heridas sustanciales. Al cabo de un mes y medio, comenzaba a acostumbrarse y ya podía empatar con Darlend en varios aspectos. Los ejercicios requerían de una mente despejada y ágil, así como de considerable fuerza física, que Link fue mejorando.<p>

La última prueba, sin embargo, fue la más agotadora: Resistir prolongados periodos de tiempo en las sombras, rodeado de sus propios demonios y sin ninguna clase de apoyo. Link sufría gravemente por la ausencia de Navi, pero recordaba que Malon la había salvado de una aguja, así que solo rezaba a las diosas que las cuidaran a las dos; Ojalá los cuidaran a todos.

Al final de ese mes y medio, Link estaba listo. Recibió una espada de filo delgado, el arma tradicional de los guerreros Sheikah, además de una armadura ligera. En el transcurso de ese tiempo, Link también logró compaginar con varios de sus compañeros, todos aldeanos de Kakariko y demás supervivientes que se unían a la lucha por su tierra. Entre ellos, distinguió a un joven de cabello azulado y facciones finas. Su nombre era Kafei y era el hijo de una de las familias más ricas del pueblo aledaño al castillo de Hyrule. Sin embargo, a pesar de su determinación y habilidad, Kafei era un tanto frágil debido a un extraño padecimiento. Kafei confió a Link la razón de haberse unido a la lucha.

-Una chica que se encuentra entre nosotros.-dijo sin más.-Quiero asegurarme de protegerla para poder irme con ella.

Link solo guardaba silencio. Los sueños de Kafei se asemejaban tanto a los suyos y eso le daba algo de esperanza. Al final, Darlend convocó a los suyos y discutió el tan esperado ataque para recuperar la aldea Kakariko.

* * *

><p>La luz moribunda del ocaso fue el telón perfecto para la acometida de los Sheikah. Todos se desplazaron desde su base oculta bajo la tierra hasta el cementerio del pueblo. Link sintió un ligero escalofrío al recordar el peligroso recorrido en el Templo de las Sombras, pero sus nuevas habilidades estaban por ser puestas a prueba. Después de un mes y medio, estaba ansioso por iniciar la lucha por sus seres amados.<p>

Se ocultó detrás de una lápida y Kafei se ofreció a ser su compañero. Los dos aguardaban el mejor momento para atacar. Los demás equipos ya estaban en posición. Usando lenguaje de señas todos daban información precisa sobre el entorno, la posición del sol, la variación del viento y los sonidos que sus sentidos lograban captar. Link trabajó muy duro para dominar todos los métodos de comunicación de los Sheikah y ya se notaba su progreso. Después de dar su último mensaje, Darlend se movilizó como una sombra hasta quedar detrás de un rebelde. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, le golpeó en la cabeza y su compañero se llevó el cadáver para que no fuera descubierto. En ese mismo instante, Link y Kafei eliminaron a un par de centinelas que estaban haciendo su ronda. Después, los dos se encargaron de eliminar a dos arqueros que pudieron haber alzado alarma de no haber sido por la velocidad de los dos jóvenes.

Una vez reclamado el cementerio, los Sheikah dedicaron un leve homenaje a los caídos y a los hombres que habían matado. No por que fueran enemigos significaba que no se les deseara un descanso eterno. El grupo continuaba su acometida mientras un lobo aullaba en la distancia.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: <strong>Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. Disculpen si los hice esperar, pero se me habían complicado algunos asuntos y continuarán en aumento por algún tiempo. No sé qué tan seguido podré seguir actualizando, pero les aseguro que no dejaré esta historia colgando.

¡La batalla por Hyrule comienza! Con sus nuevas habilidades, Link deberá llegar hasta el límite para salvar a su gente, y en especial a Malon. ¿Conseguirá el grupo Sheikah recuperar la aldea Kakariko? ¡Estén pendientes!

**NA 2: **Para aquellos que no lo sepan, Kafei es un personaje que se introduce en el segundo juego, Majora´s Mask. Lo incluyo en esta historia por su relación con otro personaje que aparecerá en los siguientes capítulos. No es un crossover, es un recurso para facilitar cohesión en la historia. De antemano, muchas gracias a todos.

Shin-Izanagi


	6. Espíritus Quebrantados

**Un Nuevo Destino**

**Capítulo 6- Espíritus Quebrantados**

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Malon había salido de aquél local y estaba a punto de encontrarse con Link, quien tenía una nueva sonrisa en el rostro. Parecía como si ya hubiese encontrado una respuesta a aquella pregunta. Él comenzaba a correr hacia ella cuando de pronto, se detuvo, colocando una mano en su mejilla y limpiándose un rastro de sangre. De pronto, cientos de agujas negras llovían sobre la plaza del mercado. Navi trataba de alcanzar a Link, pero Malon logró tomarla antes de que una aguja la lastimara. De pronto, hombres enmascarados comenzaron a capturar a la gente, atándola y colocándole agujas en el cuello. Malon vio que su padre trataba de luchar, pero resultó herido por uno de los asesinos. Link la había tomado del brazo y juntos trataban de llegar hasta Talon, pero el líder de los asesinos había intervenido. Link hizo cuanto pudo, pero al final, lo derribaron y a ella, la habían capturado.

* * *

><p>La horrenda visión terminaba con Link gritando de ira mientras giraba envuelto en llamas, tratando de salvarla desesperadamente, pero el guerrero recibió tres agujas en el cuerpo y un horrendo golpe que hizo que por fin perdiera el conocimiento. Malon se sentía culpable por no haber podido escapar cuando pudo, por no haber podido ayudar a Link. Y ahora, por lo que ella suponía, estaba muerto.<p>

De igual manera, Navi estaba desconcertada. A pesar de haber sobrevivido, no podía aceptar que Link hubiese muerto. Esperaba que fuera un error, pero no pudo ver a su amigo mover un solo músculo desde que lo noquearon. Su esperanza flaqueaba a cada segundo.

Cuando los asesinos terminaron de juntar a la gente en jaulas, las pusieron en carretas jaladas por bestias que Malon jamás había visto en su vida, pero se sorprendió al ver a cientos de mujeres Gerudo ayudando a los asesinos. Link le había contado del trato que tenía con las mujeres piratas, y le extrañaba que en esta ocasión fueran tan hostiles.

Así, las piratas ayudaron a estos misteriosos asesinos a llevarse a la gente lejos. Pasaron varias horas encerrados en jaulas de hierro, lamentando la pérdida de vidas humanas, pero más importante, la pérdida del único que podría haberlos salvado. De pronto, Malon viró su mirada hacia el castillo. ¿Qué había pasado con la Princesa?

Un guardia se encontraba cerca de ella. Se veía herido, aunque aún podía sostenerse. Malon no esperó un segundo más.

-Disculpe. ¿Sabe si la Princesa Zelda se encuentra bien?

-Yo estuve cerca de ella cuando ellos llegaron a los terrenos del palacio. Su Alteza trató de huir, pero a mí me noquearon. No sé si ella también ha sido capturada.

Malon tembló de solo pensar en la idea de que esos asesinos hubieran capturado a la princesa. No solo habían tomado en control político del reino, sino que habían aniquilado toda oposición. Navi trataba de mantenerse firma a pesar de la confusión que sentía. Tenía que tratar de resistir en ausencia de Link, por el bien de Malon.

De repente, un quejido sacó a Malon de sus pensamientos. Era su padre, agonizando de dolor. Él estaba en una jaula separada, junto con otros heridos. No había nadie cerca para atenderlo, pero Malon luchaba por extender su mano hasta él. Al menos su presencia lograría calmar el dolor, pero su mano fue apartada por el líder de los asesinos, quien montaba a caballo. Malon lo miró con desprecio, pero el rostro quemado y los ojos ámbar del líder la perforaron, desintegrando todo indicio de valor en la joven. El asesino azuzó a su caballo y se colocó a la delantera de la procesión.

Acto seguido, otro jinete lo siguió. Malon notó que su figura era mucho más delicada. Estaba en lo correcto. La segunda figura era una mujer. De pronto, una voz familiar llegó hasta Malon. Era un hombre delgado en cuyo rostro no había más que pánico. Al ver a Malon, sin embargo, sus ojos lanzaron un leve destello.

-¡Malon! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Ingo! ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Cómo lograron capturarte?

-Estaba en el rancho cuando de pronto escuché el sonido de caballos acercarse. Cuando me acerqué, vi que esa mujer y otros tres hombres entraban en compañía de muchas Gerudo. Simplemente fue horrible. Incluso esperaba que Link pudiese llegar. Hasta traté de llevar algunas de sus cosas a un sitio seguro. Estaba en ello cuando me agarraron, no sin antes golpearme.

Malon lucía cada vez más desesperada. Su espíritu estaba siendo destrozado con cada mala noticia. De pronto, otro quejido de dolor. Malon ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir viendo a su padre.

-Descuida. Yo lo vigilaré desde aquí. De momento no corre demasiado peligro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Su herida parece estar cauterizándose sola. Aun así necesitará medicina, pero mientras la hemorragia pare.

Navi miró a Ingo. Debía reconocer que trató de ayudar, aunque en el pasado, no le agradaba. Se dirigió hacia Talon y se quedó a su lado, mirando ocasionalmente a Malon.

De pronto, una mujer morena se acercó a Talon y le limpió el sudor de la frente. Los ojos de Malon destellaron con alegría y la mujer le devolvió una mirada llena de compasión.

* * *

><p>La procesión llegó hasta el Valle de Gerudo. Malon jamás había sentido un calor tan abrazador en su vida. Se sorprendió al ver a tantas mujeres armadas con lanzas. A pesar de su deslumbrante belleza, Malon se sentía aterrada de solo pensar en la suerte de cualquiera que quisiera enfrentarlas. Navi recordó los momentos en los que Link tuvo que luchar contra las feroces guerreras. El solo pensar en las lanzas le daba escalofríos<p>

Al cabo de un par de horas más, cruzaron el desierto y todos fueron puestos en un inmenso templo. Malon lo reconoció debido a las anécdotas que había oído de Link, pero aun así, nada se comparaba con estar en ese lugar. Navi, al mismo tiempo, se sorprendía de volver a ese místico lugar.

Los primeros días fueron los más difíciles, acostumbrándose al trato rudo y despectivo que los asesinos mostraban hacia la gente, siempre preocupada por Talon y los demás. Aunque fue en esos primeros días que también conoció a mucha gente a la que antes ignoraba o no notaba en absoluto. La mujer de piel morena que le ayudó a cuidar a Talon, por ejemplo, se había convertido en un fuerte apoyo moral para ella. La mujer solo se había presentado como Kadhara, pero en esas circunstancias, era muy bueno saber que se podía contar con alguien, al menos de momento. Navi también hacía lo posible por apoyar a la joven, dándole ánimos.

* * *

><p>Sin embargo, al cabo de un mes y medio, el temor se apoderó de todos. Malon y la gente de Hyrule descubrió con horror que los asesinos eran en realidad un grupo de la extinta raza de los Sheikah y que su propósito era hacer pagar a la familia real por una traición que había ocurrido cientos de años atrás. El espíritu de aquél reino alguna vez fuerte y lleno de vida, se quebró en mil pedazos.<p>

Malon lloraba por las noches al darse cuenta de que si la Princesa no había escapado, estaba muerta, y que Link no vendría por ella. El solo recordar aquella horrible escena le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas. Ojalá hubieran tenido tiempo suficiente para hablar. Ojalá hubiera reunido el suficiente valor para decirle que lo único que quería era estar a su lado para toda la vida. Ojalá no le hubiera pedido que cumpliera esa estúpida promesa. Ahora que él estaba muerto, ya nada le importaba, y poco a poco, fue perdiendo la voluntad para seguir luchando. Los intentos del hada por consolarla perdían su efecto.

Al caer la tarde de otro arduo día de trabajo, la mujer que acompañaba al líder de los rebeldes se acercó a ella cargando un balde de agua. Navi solo la estudiaba con cautela, escondida entre la ropa de Malon.

-Es necesario que bebas suficiente agua, o no nos serás de utilidad más adelante.-dijo con una voz extrañamente tranquila.

-¿Qué planean hacer con nosotros?-Preguntó Malon con una voz demasiado sombría.

-Solo los retendremos aquí hasta haber conseguido lo que queremos. Una vez que eso pase, los dejaremos escoger entre irse de aquí o quedarse y servir.

Malon agachó la cabeza. La mujer de pronto notó su gesto.

-Oye. Hay algo raro en ti. La primera vez que te vi, tu mirada estaba llena de furia, un fuego que te impulsaba a seguir adelante. Como si tuvieras esperanza. ¿Qué ocurrió?

La joven no respondió.

La mujer Sheikah tomó el rostro de Malon entre sus manos y lo levantó con inusual gentileza.

-Escúchame. Nosotros no teneos nada en contra de la gente de este reino. Nuestro único objetivo es la familia real. Una vez que hayamos terminado, podrán comenzar de nuevo. Mientras tanto, sigue luchando por mantenerte viva. Los que han muerto te lo agradecerían.

Malon no pudo evitar mirar extrañada a la mujer.

-Puedo leer la mirada de las personas. En tus ojos hay un profundo dolor que ha ido creciendo. Perdiste a alguien muy importante para ti ese día, ¿No es cierto?

Malon apartó la mirada. Su gesto lo confirmaba todo.

-Nosotros, los Sheikah, respetamos mucho a los muertos. Pedimos su guía y procuramos que ni los vivos ni los muertos violenten el orden del mundo. Para nosotros, la muerte es un sueño profundo que lleva a un nuevo entendimiento. Las sombras son uno de los órdenes superiores del universo. Pero todo es en vano si caemos en la desesperación. Lo que quiero decirte es: No dejes de creer en ti misma, por los que murieron y por los que siguen al tu alrededor. Piénsalo.

Dicho esto, la mujer se dedicó a dar agua al resto de la gente. Malon meditaba en silencio. Navi prefirió no hablar.

* * *

><p>La aldea Kakariko por fin había sido reclamada. Los Sheikah terminaron de limpiar los restos de su acometida y rindieron un homenaje adecuado a las almas de los muertos. Rogaron a la oscuridad por protección y a los espíritus por sabiduría. Link meditaba solo, recordando días de dolor aún palpable. Mirando hacia arriba, divisó la luna brillando como un talismán de marfil perfecto. Su corazón lamentaba la pérdida de quien se había vuelto una nueva razón para vivir.<p>

De repente, un descubrimiento agudizó el dolor. Justo ese día se cumplía un angustioso aniversario del secuestro de Malon. El pensar en que justo ese día había planeado responder la pregunta que ella le había hecho con tanta ilusión le trajo una abrumadora sensación de ira y comenzó a llorar, sintiendo su pecho desgarrarse. ¿Podría seguir adelante con tales recuerdos grabados a fuego en su mente?

Darlend hizo una señal desde la distancia y el grupo de Sheikah se preparó. Comenzaba una nueva fase en su ataque. Bajo la luz de la luna, Link oraba a quien sea que estuviese en el cielo, que le diera fuerzas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les esté gustando el rumbo de la historia. Estoy tardando más de lo normal en subir los capítulos, pero aun así, no desviaré mi atención de esta historia hasta terminar. Asegúrense de comentar y de notificarme de cualquier error. Por cierto, disculpen si sienten que Navi aparece un tanto "forzada" en el texto. La verdad, se me había olvidado incluirla. A pesar de que revisé el capítulo, puede que algo se me haya escapado, así que por favor, no duden en avisarme.

¿Podrá Link llegar hasta Malon? ¿Perderá el pueblo su esperanza? ¿Quién es esa misteriosa mujer Sheikah? ¿Cuál será el próximo movimiento de la resistencia? ¡Estén pendientes!

Shin-Izanagi


	7. Favores y Recompensas

**Un Nuevo Destino**

**Capítulo 7- Favores y Recompensas**

Link se reunió con Dralend cerca de la casa de Impa. La residencia de la anterior líder parecía el lugar más apropiado para agruparse. Ahora que la aldea volvía a manos de sus legítimos dueños, era hora de poner en marcha la ofensiva definitiva. Sin embargo, Dralend traía graves noticias.

-Hemos confirmado al tercer grupo. Los Zora se han aliado con los rebeldes Sheikah.

Link tardó en procesar la información.

-Pero los Zora se habían mantenido estables. El rey incluso mantenía a los suyos fuera de todo conflicto.

-Fue un golpe de Estado. Al parecer, después de la helada que azotó la región, varios grupos comenzaban a sentirse inconformes. Los Sheikah debieron prometerles algo.

Tras meditar un instante, Link cayó en la cuenta. Lord Jabu-Jabu, la máxima deidad del pueblo Zora había "desaparecido" cuando Ganondorf usó su magia para dominar el reino. Seguramente los Zora más tradicionalistas estaban inconformes ante la falta de una deidad a la cual recurrir. Y por si fuera poco, la única descendiente viva del rey se había convertido en Sabia.

-Debemos terminar con ese ridículo movimiento y pedirle al rey por apoyo.

Link asintió. Después, añadió:

-¿Qué hay de los Goron?-su mirada estaba fija en la Montaña de la Muerte.

-Nos apoyarán. Solo estamos asegurándonos de que tenemos el control de nuestro propio territorio antes de enviar un mensaje.

De repente, los sentidos de los dos hombres captaron un silbido en el viento. Voces fantasmagóricas que les hablaban en un tono desesperado. Link recordó su entrenamiento y supo de dónde provenía la voz. Se trataba de las llamadas Piedras Chismosas, colocadas por los propios Sheikah cientos de años atrás como un medio de intercambiar información vital a gran velocidad. Link aprendió que estaban escondidas en todo Hyrule y que solo ellos conocían su localización exacta.

El mensaje de la piedra provenía de algúnu lugar en la Montaña de la Muerte. Era un mensaje de alarma.

-¡Rayos! Seguramente han emboscado a uno de nuestros grupos o han comenzado un ataque sorpresa.

-¿Cómo nos burlaron?

-Recuerda que ellos poseen las mismas habilidades que nosotros, y quizá más refinadas. Ve con un grupo de tres hombres y diríjanse a la Ciudad Goron de inmediato. No podemos permitir que ellos sufran pérdidas.

Link corrió en busca de un buen equipo. Kafei y otros tres hombres se decidieron a seguirlo, corriendo a toda velocidad por el camino hacia le Ciudad Goron.

El trayecto fue arduo, pero Link recordó que había un método rápido para ascender y cortar camino. En medio del polvo y la tierra, una hoja de un tamaño inmenso yacía quieta, pero levitaba gentilmente sobre el suelo. Los hombres miraron a Link algo extrañados, pero Link solo movió su cabeza. No había tiempo para dudar. La hoja se elevó con todo y el peso de cuatro personas y realizó un recorrido que la hoja solo conocía. Link miraba atento sus alrededores, tratando de detectar la fuente de la llamada de auxilio. No tardó en ver a varios hombres enmascarados. Saltando de la hoja, el grupo de Sheikah logró sorprender a los rebeldes, no sin chocar espadas de modo fugaz antes de eliminarlos.

La Piedra Chismosa estaba intacta, pero de pronto, de entre las sombras, un Goron se les acercó apurado.

-¡Qué bueno que llegan! ¡Los asesinos están causando problemas! El Jefe está atrapado adentro y ellos han bloqueado la entrada. Además…

Un grito los estremeció a todos. Provenía de la cima de la montaña.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Han enfadado a "Grangoron"!

-Oh no.-Link sabía lo que eso podría implicar.

* * *

><p>El grupo de Link se movía rápido, eliminando a varios enemigos a su paso. Link buscó entre sus cosas. Encontró, para su sorpresa, a su gancho, "Tiro-largo". Cuando llegaron a una pared cubierta por tablas remachadas, Link no perdió un solo segundo. Disparó su gancho y se elevó como una flecha. Eliminó a varios asesinos y agitó los brazos mientras llamaba al gigantesco Goron, quien al verlo, se extrañó por su apariencia, pero aun así se alegró de verlo.<p>

Una vez controlada la situación en el exterior, Link entró al cráter de la montaña para poder accesar a la Ciudad Goron desde ahí. A pesar del intenso calor, Link y su grupo llegaron a salvo. Kafei se aseguró de buscar trampas o puntos de emboscada mientras sus compañeros avanzaban. El equipo notó que la ciudad estaba extrañamente callada. De pronto, un estornudo desvió la atención de Link hacia una de las callejuelas de la ciudad. Ahí, en lo que era el taller de uno de los herreros Goron, estaba su tocayo junto con otros guerreros que se aseguraban de no dejar solo al joven gobernante.

Link extendió sus manos en señal de paz. El Goron lo miró, salió de su escondite y saludando a su "hermano" con palmadas efusivas en la espalda. El dolor le recordó al tiempo en que Darunia le hizo lo mismo tras haber matado al temible rey de los Dodongos.

El gobernante Goron explicó que todos estaban tratando de ayudar a la resistencia cuando los asesinos encerraron al pueblo en la ciudad. Después, llamó a sus fabricantes de explosivos y a sus herreros al trabajo. Los soldados se prepararon para atacar las ruinas Sheikah que la Princesa Zelda había descubierto.

Darlend explicó que las ruinas resguardaban fuentes espirituales conocidos como los Griales de las Sombras, y que si los rebeldes lograban liberar toda su energía, podrían despertar a un número infinito de espíritus coléricos, destruyendo a Hyrule.

Con esta nueva información, Darlend encargó a Link y a su grupo que se ocuparan de los Zora antes de proseguir con su ataque. Necesitaban que el reino estuviese de nuevo unido para poder asegurar la victoria. Link de los Goron prometió que llevaría los más potentes explosivos jamás creados hasta el momento, pero antes de que Link se marchara, le regaló tres tubos rojos.

-Son explosivos de mano. No requieren mecha. Solo azótalos contra una superficie con suficiente fuerza y espera cuatro segundos, pero aléjate lo suficiente. Link dedicó una reverencia profunda al joven líder de los Goron antes de salir con su grupo hacia lago Hylia, por donde entrarían discretamente al Dominio de los Zora.

* * *

><p>Caminaban aún entre las sombras. Los lobos aún aullaban y algunas aves de caza sobrevolaban la negrura. Link y Kafei buscaban señales de sus enemigos, pero no captaron nada durante un buen rato. Al momento de tomar un descanso, Kafei comenzó a hablar con Link sobre sus sueños y de su vida antes de unirse a la resistencia.<p>

Kafei le había contado que la chica a quien quería se había enlistado para evitar que él hiciera "alguna tontería". Pero Kafei se sentía obligado a protegerla. Link también habló de Malon-aunque no sin quedar al borde del llanto- y de cómo los rebeldes le habían quitado la oportunidad de vivir feliz con ella. Los dos jóvenes se estaban convirtiendo en buenos amigos y eso ayudaba a atenuar el intenso dolor que, incluso entre los Sheikah, era evidente.

De pronto, mientras se preparaban para caminar de nuevo, Kafei comenzó a respirar con dificultad, desplomándose al poco rato. Link trataba de ayudarlo aplicando algunas técnicas de acupresión, pero Kafei no volvía en sí. Entonces, una joven de la resistencia se acercó a Link, colocando un frasquillo en la nariz de Kafei. Link distinguió un par de ojos azul brillante y un mechón rojo-cobrizo. Por un instante, su corazón saltó hasta su garganta y amenazaba con ir más allá.

_No puede ser…_

De pronto la chica se descubrió el rostro. Link la reconoció con una extraña sensación de alegría, pero la emoción que sintió hacía un momento se desvaneció de su pecho, casi rasgándolo.

-¡Anju! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cuidando de Kafei.-repuso la joven mientras mojaba un trozo de tela con agua de su ánfora.-Su condición puede volverse delicada si se excede o si no le presto atención.-añadió.

Link miró a Kafei un momento antes de volverse a Anju, quien le pedía a un compañero que informara a Darlend de lo sucedido y de que ella ocuparía su lugar como compañera de Link. El Sheikah hizo lo que se le pidió y Darlend respondió al poco tiempo y el grupo se puso en marcha, pero Link estaba demasiado intrigado con la presencia de la chica.

-Anju, ¿Para qué te uniste a la resistencia? Si tu padre se enterara…

-Ya lo sabe.-dijo ella cortando la frase del héroe.-Es de Kafei de quien no sabe nada. Si alguien llegase a saber que él se enlistó, podría causar un gran alboroto con su familia. Y no solo eso, sino que llegaría a oídos de una de las familias más importantes de Termina.

Link había oído muy poco sobre la nación vecina de Termina. Quizá en otro momento le apetecería ir ahí, pero no ahora.

* * *

><p>El grupo avanzaba rápido y el cielo comenzaba a aclararse cuando llegaron al lago, que que estaba extrañamente sereno. Trataban de tomar el camino más corto hasta los Dominios de los Zora, ubicado en un pequeño pasaje submarino, pero de pronto, una serie de proyectiles salieron disparados desde el fondo del agua. Link apenas logró agacharse a tiempo, pero uno de los Sheikah resultó herido en el hombro. El proyectil, que tenía la apariencia de estar hecho de hueso, le había atravesado por completo. El Sheikah bloqueó un proyectil con su espada y usó una bomba de humo para tratar de ocultarse. Link y Anju acudieron en su ayuda, pero más proyectiles se dirigían hacia ellos. Rodaron y trataron de llevarse a su compañero herido, pero los proyectiles seguían viniendo. Link distinguió una forma azul-plateada entre el agua. Siguió corriendo, tratando de bloquear los proyectiles. Anju hacía cuanto podía para parar la hemorragia de su compañero, pero todo era inútil. Mientras corrían hacia el laboratorio, el Sheikah herido se colapsó.<p>

Un asesino Sheikah salió del agua apuntando una lanza hacia Anju. Link reaccionó rápido y con su espada logró desviar gran parte del daño, pero la punta había pasado muy cerca del rostro de la chica. Acto seguido, Link lanzó un pequeño explosivo de fogonazo, que le permitió desorientar a su oponente. Con rapidez, Link se lanzó hacia su oponente y lo derribó y con un movimiento veloz, lo golpeó en la cara. No volvería a levantarse.

No pudieron salvarlo. El Sheikah había muerto en brazos de la joven. Link y Anju dedicaron una pequeña plegaria a su camarada caído mientras otro buscaba a más enemigos. Entonces, Link se sumergió en el lago, buscando la entrada al Dominio de los Zora. La encontró sellada, pero recordó los explosivos que los Goron le habían regalado. Salió brevemente a la superficie, golpeó el tubo contra la roca y se sumergió lo suficientemente rápido como para dejar el explosivo en su lugar y alejarse del radio de la explosión.

Una vez sin obstáculos, Link se dirigió hacia el interior del pasaje que conectaba el lago con el Dominio. Anju le aseguró que se quedaría para evitar que lo siguieran. Entonces, el héroe llegó hasta el Dominio de los Zora. A pesar de que la magia de Ganondorf ya no estaba presente en ese lugar, el hielo tardaría un buen rato en derretirse por completo, y más porque el clima no era del todo cálido.

* * *

><p>Link nadaba lo más silenciosamente que podía, tratando de no agitar demasiado el agua. Vio que un Zora armado con una lanza de hueso se acercó a su posición. Se relajó, esperó y atacó con velocidad. El Zora no tuvo tiempo de siquiera exhalar mientras Link lo tomaba del cuello, lo hundía en el agua y lo noqueaba con un golpe especial para combate submarino, además de que había estudiado la anatomía de todas las razas en Hyrule. Todo para saber en dónde golpear primero.<p>

Salió del agua y se recorrió la ciudad. No había mucho más que unos cuantos locales y viviendas en la parte baja. Subiendo unas extensas escaleras, se llegaba a la parte más rica de la ciudad. Sin embargo, era ahí donde se concentraba una multitud enardecida.

Link trató de ocultarse, usando a la gente como escudo. Había aprendido a moverse en espacios reducidos. Al final de la multitud, distinguió a un grupo de rebeldes Zora, vestidos con extrañas túnicas ceremoniales. Tras ellos, el rey Zora estaba enjaulado, sin posibilidad de moverse en la caja de metal.

Link sintió la presencia de Anju y otro Sheikah al poco rato. Los tres se prepararon para tratar de terminar la revuelta del pueblo Zora antes de que ocurriera una tragedia.

-¡La hora ha llegado! Ya no aceptaremos el reinado de un ser tan débil e el líder de los rebeldes Zora-¡Mírenlo! si él fuera el mejor líder, habría encontrado la forma de regresar a la vida a nuestro dios, Lord Jabu-Jabu. Pero después de un mes y medio, no hay resultados. El pueblo ya no permanecerá sumiso.

El líder de la turba se volvió hacia el pueblo y alzando una mano, mostró una joya púrpura.

-¡Aquí está nuestra esperanza! Ellos nos han prometido resultados y han entregado resultados. Pronto, veremos el nacimiento de nuestro dios, más poderoso que nunca. ¡Nunca más volverá a reinar el caos en nuestra tierra!

Link preparó una bomba de humo. Esperó a que Anju y su compañero estuvieran en posición y lanzó el explosivo. Mientras la bomba caía, Link lanzó una cuchilla que impactó contra le cerradura de la jaula del rey Zora. El artefacto estalló y Link y sus compañeros salieron disparados hacia la Fuente de los Zora, en donde antaño se encontraba Lord Jabu-Jabu. El trío de guerreros buscaba algún indicio de la presencia enemiga en ese recinto sagrado. Por lo que sabían, los Zora necesitaban una deidad, y los rebeldes habían provisto a ese pueblo de justamente eso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Link se sumergió en el agua con la esperanza de encontrar _algo._ Con el entrenamiento que había adquirido, había desarrollado la habilidad de sentir leves presencias espirituales. Buscaba la presencia de Jabu-Jabu basándose en recuerdos de su infancia. Según los Sheikah, los recuerdos son un filamento a través del cual se puede llegar a sentir a una entidad.

Por desgracia, Link y su grupo no estaban solos. Los rebeldes los estaban esperando y los atacaron sin piedad. Link tuvo que usar sus capacidades al límte para poder sobrevivir a las aterradoras técnicas de asesinato y combate subacuático. Al final, justo en el fondo, divisó un objeto esférico que emitía un leve brillo, pero Link aún tenía muy cerca a sus perseguidores y los Zora no facilitaban las cosas, puesto que los rebeldes impedían al pueblo actuar con libertad. Impulsó su cuerpo en el agua y alcanzó el objeto, sintiendo una chispa de vida a través de la cubierta. Link supo que había encontrado lo que buscaba. Ahora, necesitaba salir con vida de la fuente.

Justo cuando emergía, notó que los asesinos y los Zora soltaban sus armas y huían. Dralend apareció en compañía de otros Sheikah y decenas de habitantes inconformes. Cerca de Dralend, estaba el rey de los Zora, quien no se veía nada contento con la sublevación de un sacerdote menor y una multitud mal guiada. El sacerdote trataba de convencer a sus seguidores y de mantener su control sobre ellos, pero Anju apareció como un felino y le arrebató su gema, dándosela a Darlend, quien dio un paso al frente y dijo:

-¡Aquellos a quienes han seguido les han dado promesas falsas!

Dicho esto, estrelló la gema con su mano, revelando que no era más que una imitación de gema. Luego, señaló al rey.

-¡Aquí está la verdadera esperanza! ¡Únanse o caigan ante su propio error!

Link se acercó al rey como para entregarla la gema, pero éste reconoció la esfera y con los ojos desorbitados, urgió al guerrero a llevarse el objeto al laboratorio del lago Hylia.

_ ¡Ése es… el… huevo de Lord Jabu-Jabu!

Link no perdió ni un instante y salió disparado hacia el lago. Cuando llegó, el científico tuvo la misma reacción que el rey. Ya más tranquilo-y seco-, Link escuchó la explicación del científico.

Lord Jabu-Jabu había dejado partes de su esencia escondidas en el fondo de la fuente en caso de que lo peor llegase a ocurrir. Para fortuna de Link y de su grupo, si el "huevo" era incubado en un ambiente propicio, nacería un nuevo Jabu-Jabu. El único inconveniente era que tendrían que esperar tres días para que el tratamiento surtiera efecto.

Link informó a Darlend de la situación, a lo que éste respondió:

-En el transcurso de esos tres días, debemos enfocar nuestros esfuerzos en neutralizar los Griales de las Sombras.

Al instante siguiente, Link y Darlend se encargaban de ese asunto en compañía de otros Sheikah y algunos Goron, quienes plantaban explosivos en lugares clave para poder detonarlos en el momento justo.

Link jamás había visto algo tan fascinante y horrible a la vez. Los Griales de las Sombras eran portales espirituales esparcidos en todo Hyrule y en algunos lugares de las tierras circundantes. Una vez abiertos, el usuario podría invocar espíritus y canalizar su energía hacia un punto cualquiera. Darlend suponía que los rebeldes deseaban soltar una inmensa horda de espíritus sobre la gente del castillo.

-¿Qué los llevó a tanto?-preguntó Link mientras aferraba la pañoleta de Malon.

-Venganza. En el pasado, la Familia Real de Hyrule traicionó la confianza de nuestro pueblo. La traición provocó cientos de muertes. Por eso lloramos. Pero a pesar de la traición, decidimos permanecer siempre vigilantes, para que ni los vivos ni los muertos pudieran perturbar el equilibrio.

Link meditaba las palaras de su compañero. Ahora entendía muchas cosas sobre aquél pueblo que aun hoy lloraba en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Ya se cumplían los tres días. Link y Darlend recorrían los pasillos de otro complejo laberinto, eliminando cualquier oposición para destruir los griales. Darlend había descubierto que Link había roto un receptor de energía cuando entró en aquél sitio de excavación hacía unas semanas, pero que eso no era suficiente. Usando sus agudos sentidos, los guerreros burlaron las trampas y obstáculos que aguardaban a cada paso.<p>

Llegaron por fin a una amplia cámara en la que yacía solo un ataúd de marfil tallado con el símbolo del pueblo Sheikah. Darlend lo inspeccionó con cuidado y al poco rato, estaba de rodillas debido a un súbito descubrimiento.

-Link… éste es… el último lugar de reposo de Sheik.

Link se acercó al ataúd de piedra y lo inspeccionó con frenetismo. Mientras deslizaba sus dedos, distinguió un grabado familiar. Tomando aquél trozo de papel, se puso a terminar de descifrar el código. Sorprendentemente, logró completar la pieza y sin perder un segundo, la tocó usando una técnica especial de silbidos. Las notas permanecieron en el aire como seda que se resistía a caer. Los sonidos despertaban el pasado.

De repente, Link fue absorbido por un intenso brillo. Entonces se materializó frente a él una silueta demasiado familiar.

-Sheik. ¿Esto es… un sueño?

-No, Héroe del Tiempo. Comprendo que la situación es extraordinaria, pero es una verdadera fortuna que hayas descifrado mi mensaje.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-Los Griales de las Sombras son solo una parte del rompecabezas. Aun cuando sean destruidos y sellados, nuestros enemigos aún podrían acceder a su terrible poder, puesto que la energía espiritual siempre ha estado en movimiento. Lo que sí deben destruir a toda costa es el Resonador Oscuro. Es un objeto en forma de espejo, que si es colocado en un punto cualquiera, llamará a todas las almas liberadas hasta él.

-¿Hay algún método específico para esto?

-Si inviertes las escalas de la melodía que acabas de tocar, podrás producir un encantamiento que retrasará la resonancia oscura, pero solo por una corta ventana de tiempo.

Link asimilaba todo mientras la silueta del guerrero de leyenda se difuminaba. Cuando regresó a la tumba, notó que la tapa de la tumba se levantaba, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo totalmente vendado. Link y Darlend se acercaron con reverencia. En el interior del ataúd, además del cuerpo, yacía una bracera de acero.

Link la tomó con respeto, pero las placas de metal se adhirieron a su brazo derecho. Mientras lo inspeccionaba, notó un mecanismo, que, al ser accionado, liberaba una hoja oculta.

-Cosas como ésta no ocurren por mera coincidencia. Usa esta hoja con honor, Link.

El guerrero hizo una reverencia profunda y dedicó una plegaria silenciosa al alma de Sheik. Rezó porque su espíritu lo guiara hacia la liberación de su pueblo.

Justo después, Darlend recibió confirmación de que los Zora estaban en posición para iniciar un ataque sobre los Gerudo, lo cual le daría a los Sheikah tiempo suficiente como para buscar y liberar al pueblo. Link clavó su vista en el horizonte mientras se dirigía al lago Hylia.

* * *

><p>El cautiverio era peor que cualquier tortura física. Al menos, eso pensaba ella. Después de un angustioso mes y medio, Malon y el resto del pueblo lucía desesperado. Sin embargo, la joven no podía evitar preguntarse el significado de las palabras de aquella mujer Sheikah. De vez en cuando hablaba con ella y Navi trataba de ayudarla a comprender.<p>

De repente, mientras dormitaba, un extraño sonido la despertó. En las sombras, distinguió una misteriosa figura que extendía un par de enormes alas.

Armándose de valor, Malon y Navi se dispusieron a enfrentar a aquella criatura extraña. Sin embargo, el sobrevoló cerca de ella y soltó un bulto que emitió un sonido seco al caer. Malon reconoció los objetos que lo conformaban y sus ojos emitieron un leve brillo.

En medio de la luz de un nuevo día, el ser reveló su forma, resultando ser un búho color marrón. Malon aún no se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para hacer algo, pero el búho fue el que rompió el silencio.

-No temas, niña. Estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Malon saltó de sorpresa con un grito que ella ahogó en su garganta. El búho le estaba hablando.

-¿Quién… es usted?

El ave rió algo divertida ante la sorpresa de la joven. Girando su cabeza, volvió a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Kaepora Gaebora. De momento, me dedicaré a guiarte. Las cosas ocurren demasiado rápido y el viaje será peligroso. Debes estar preparada.

Malon fijó sus ojos azules en el bulto y extendiendo su mano, lo arrastró hacia ella en silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: <strong>¡Por fin termino! Éste es sin duda uno de los capítulos más largos que jamás haya escrito. Disculpen si el estilo cambió un poco. Lo hice para resumir varias acciones del grupo Sheikah que podrían haber abarcado mucho más espacio del necesario. ¿Qué les parece? Poco a poco nos acercamos al final de esta historia.

Con más aliados, los Sheikah se preparan para liberar al pueblo cautivo. ¿Qué hará Link si encuentra a Malon? ¿El plan resultará? ¿Malon será capaz de guiar a su gente lejos de sus captores? ¡Estén pendientes!


	8. Fuga

**Un Nuevo Destino**

**Capítulo 8- Fuga**

Malon tomó con cuidado el bulto que el búho había dejado y lo colocó con cuidado cerca de ella. El sol estaba comenzando a salir, pero nadie había despertado todavía. En silencio, desató las correas y removió la tela. Se trataba de un arco pequeño de madera bien cuidada y resistente. La cuerda había sido limpiada recientemente. Junto al arco estaba un carcaj de cuero con un adorno de metal que rodeaba la abertura de las flechas como una cinta de plata. Por desgracia, el carcaj solo tenía diez flechas. Malon estaba extrañada de haber recibido un arma que pertenecía a Link. Él mismo había dicho que esperaba no usarlo con demasiada frecuencia y que solo lo usaría en caso de emergencias.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esto?-preguntó ella en un susurro.

-Digamos que un hombre trató de hacer una buena obra ocultando esto de los invasores. Mientras hacía eso, fue capturado.

Malon recordó lo que Ingo le había dicho mientras los llevaban al desierto.

-¿Tú lo tomaste?

-Así es, mi niña. Pero ahora no queda mucho tiempo. Debes escapar de aquí. Crearé una pequeña distracción para darte tiempo de salir y ayudar a la gente. Una vez que estén afuera, busquen al Mercader de la Alfombre Voladora. Él te dará más flechas con las que podrás luchar. No desesperen. El viento susurra los nombres de sombras antiguas que vienen enmendar las injusticias de estos individuos.

Dicho esto, Kaepora Gaebora levantó el vuelo y se adentró en el templo, despertando a los rebeldes desprevenidos. Malon utilizó una flecha como ganzúa para abrir la cerradura de su celda. La celadora Gerudo trató de atraparla, pero ella la golpeó con el arco, tomó sus llaves y comenzó a abrir las celdas, sacando primero a los hombres, que de inmediato comenzaron a tomar armas improvisadas. Algunas mujeres, ancianos y niños aún titubeaban. Navi sobrevolaba el templo en busca de más agresores. De ahora en adelante, le cuidaría la espalda a Malon.

La joven aseguró el carcaj a su espalda y se adentró con cuidado en el templo, buscando a su padre, a quien habían puesto en otro espacio. Por lo que pudo ver, aún estaba enfermo. A pesar de que su herida ya había sanado completamente, el calor y la angustia no le dieron reposo. Solo esperaba que Talon y Kadhara se encontraran bien.

Tras muchos pasillos que se le hacían infinitos, los encontró escondidos de sus captores. Malon nunca había disparado un arco antes, pero se armó de valor. La primera flecha no logró impactar en contra su blanco, pero Kadhara tomó la flecha y la incrustó en el hombro de una Gerudo. Entonces, Malon la noqueó y tomando a Kadhara y a su padre, buscó la salida.

En el atrio del templo, la gente comenzaba a amotinarse. Malon trataba de cubrir a Kadhara, quien cargaba a Talon. Las Gerudo fueron asistidas entonces por asesinos Sheikah, quienes lanzaron sus agujas negras hacia Malon y compañía. La joven se cubrió detrás de un muro y volvió a disparar, esta vez, con mejores resultados. Cuando llegaron al atrio del templo, Malon se detuvo en seco al ver al líder de los Sheikah en compañía de aquella mujer.

Malon tensó el arco de nuevo, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar. Detrás de ella, más Gerudo se le acercaban.

-No seamos precipitados. Solo baja tu arma y haz que todos vuelvan a sus celdas. Si lo haces, puede que te muestre clemencia.

Malon comenzaba a perder la calma. Navi había permanecido oculta hasta entonces, pero estaba pensando en el mejor momento para ayudar a la joven. Malon la sintió palpitar y enfocó su vista en sus enemigos. De repente, Kaepora Gaebora reapareció, sobrevolando sobre los Sheikah. Malon aprovecho la confusión para disparar y salir corriendo. Navi salió de su escondite y se abalanzó sobre el líder Sheikah; La flecha pasó muy cerca de su rostro.

-¡Deténlos!-le gritó a la mujer mientras corría en pos de Malon. La mujer, sin embargo, dudó. Malon corría por primera vez desde que la habían capturado. Sus piernas luchaban por mantener su velocidad, pero confiaba en que podría resistir. _Tenía que resistir._

Al salir del templo, Kaepora Gaebora se lanzó de nuevo a la entrada, pero mientras volaba, se volvió a Malon y dijo:

-No te preocupes. Solo mantén la vista en lo que tienes delante y confía en tu corazón.

Malon seguía corriendo, Navi la seguía de cerca. La gente también la seguía, apartando del camino cualquier oposición. Al ver que la gente se alejaba, el líder Sheikah trató de alcanzar a su caballo, pero el búho complicaba las cosas. De pronto, divisó a la mujer, aún de pié y callada. Sin poder resistir su enojo, la golpeó en la cara.

La mujer lo miró impactada, pero el hombre solo se alejó diciendo:

-No vuelvas a dudar así otra vez.

-¡Hermano!-dijo ella para protestar, pero sabía que él no la escucharía. Solo le quedaba esperar y ver cuál de los dos grupos sería el vencedor.

* * *

><p>Malon guiaba al pueblo a través de la arena que no mostraba piedad. Muchos protestaban y preguntaban a la joven hacia dónde ir.<p>

-¡Solo sigan de frente, de prisa!-decía ella cubriéndose la cara. Al no poder más, rasgó un trozo de su vestido y lo usó para cubrir su nariz y boca. Navi la guiaba basándose en sus recuerdos de cuando ella y Link pasaron por aquella región.

La gente confiaba poco a poco en la voluntad de aquella joven pelirroja y al cabo de dos horas de viaje, divisaron la silueta de un hombre encima de una alfombra voladora.

-¡No se acerquen demasiado!-dijo desde la distancia, a unos dos metros.

Malon enfocó la vista y notó que el terreno debajo de la alfombra estaba suelto. Eran arenas movedizas. Navi le había explicado la forma de detectarlas y cómo Link las había evitado, pero no contaban con la herramienta adecuada.

-¡Por favor, debe ayudarnos! ¡Necesitamos escapar!

De pronto, el sonido de un caballo hizo que se volviera sobre sus talones. A la distancia, estaba el líder Sheikah, quien ya había mandado a sus hombres a capturar a la gente.

Malon preparó una flecha y apuntó. De ser necesario, tomaría una vida para preservar la suya. Talon, quien observaba desde una camilla improvisada, miró a su hija asombrado. La forma de tomar el arco y de cerrar su ojo izquierdo le recordó a aquél que pudo haber sido el candidato ideal para su hija. La pena crecía en el pecho del hombre mientras los enemigos se aproximaban.

En ese instante, el Mercader lanzó una piedra, que al caer, soltó la arena, creando una trampa profunda que atrapó a los Sheikah. Malon miró a la mujer Sheikah; Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella solo gritó:

-¡Voy a vivir! ¿Me oyes? ¡Viviré por los que aún quedamos aquí!

Y se volvió hacia el Mercader con ojos de asombro y gratitud.

-Muchas gracias por salvarnos.

-No hay de qué. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer?

Malon recordó que en su carcaj no quedaban demasiadas flechas, por lo que pidió al menos unas veinte. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no podría pagar.

-No te preocupes por el dinero. Sé que en estos momentos, es lo menos importante. Ahora, para llegar a donde necesitan llegar, basta con que solo miren al frente. El desierto los llevará sanos y salvos, pero deben darse prisa. Malon asintió mientras miraba a la gente. Todos tenían sus esperanzas puestas en ella. Miró a Navi y se pusieron en marcha, desapareciendo entre la arena.

* * *

><p>El líder Sheikah estaba indignado. Su grito era como un rugido herido, pero la arena lo sofocaba. Sus hombres se ayudaban mutuamente a salir de aquél sumidero en el que habían caído. Entonces, la mujer Sheikah se acercó a su hermano. Su rostro era imposible de leer.<p>

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-preguntó ella.

-Ir un paso más adelante. Quiero que vayas al bosque al sureste de Hyrule y que busques a cierto espíritu. Si se niega a cooperar, tienes mi permiso para hacer lo que sea necesario. Si ellos destruyen los griales, al menos tendremos una fuente secundaria.

La mujer asintió y se retiró en silencio, pero su hermano volvió sus ojos hacia ella y dijo:

-Y, Zura, no falles esta vez.

La mujer hizo una leve reverencia a su hermano y desapareció también.

* * *

><p>Link había llegado directamente con el científico del lago Hylia para supervisar su trabajo con el huevo de Lord Jabu-Jabu. Cundo entró, el tanque resplandecía con un extraño brillo blanquecino, y al acercarse más, distinguió a la criatura. Era delgada, fina. Link podría jurar que la criatura lo reconoció en cuanto lo vio, puesto que nadó en su dirección.<p>

-En verdad se trata de un milagro. Ganondorf había dejado a los Zora en un estado deplorable.-dijo el científico con voz cansada.

-Ahora solo falta devolverlo a los Zora.

De repente, Link sintió un pulso que chocaba contra su mente. El pez trataba de comunicarse con él. El científico, maravillado ante el fenómeno, exhortó a Link a sumergirse en la pecera para establecer contacto con la deidad. Dio resultado al instante.

-Es en verdad un alivio inmenso para mí saber que vives, Héroe del Tiempo. Ojalá hubiera tiempo suficiente para agradecerte como es debido, pero noto que las cosas no van bien. Es por eso que ofrezco mi ayuda. De todos modos, necesito tiempo para aprender y volver a crecer y eso solo lo lograré si nado ría arriba, justamente a donde se dirige tu grupo.

-¿Cómo supo eso, Eminencia?

-No sería una deidad su no supiera lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, ¿verdad, joven héroe?

Link sonrió. De repente, Darlend entró apurado al laboratorio y desde el otro lado del tanque, dijo:

-¡Link, los Goron se preparan para detonar sus explosivos en todo el complejo de ruinas Sheikah! Los Zora nos ayudarán a pelear río arriba y se llevarán a la gente a su dominio mientras organizamos el siguiente ataque, pero es vital que nos movilicemos, ya.

Link asintió, mirando al científico y a la joven deidad Zora. Acto seguido, el científico se aproximó a un lado del tanque y jaló una palanca. De pronto, el agua comenzaba a ser drenada a gran velocidad. Link apenas tuvo tiempo para aferrarse a Lord Jabu-Jabu.

-¡Váyanse, rápido!-dijo el científico del otro lado mientras Link caía a agua cristalina del lago. Mientras trataba de acostumbrarse al fondo del agua, Lord Jabu-Jabu pasó cerca de él y le indicó que se sujetara a él.

-Agárrate fuerte.-añadió. Acto seguido, el pez se movió como un torpedo imparable. Link jamás había sentido una sensación semejante, como si el agua no ofreciera resistencia alguna a sus cuerpos. Trataba de pensar en otra cosa para no soltarse debido al miedo.

De pronto, salieron a la superficie y Link pudo distinguir la cascada que nutría al lago y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, esperó la inmersión. Tras u largo trayecto que transcurrió en solo segundos, Link estaba en el Valle de Gerudo, nadando contra la corriente de un inmenso río. Lord Jabu-Jabu aminoró la marcha y dio a Link tiempo para respirar. Al poco rato, soldados Zora aparecieron junto a él y se dispusieron a movilizarse para el rescate del pueblo cautivo.

Tras cambiarse de ropa y revisar su equipo por enésima vez, Link se acercó a Darlend, quien discutía el plan con otros Sheikah, Anju y Kafei incluidos.

-Link, antes de que nos dirijamos a la fortaleza, debo advertirte algo. Si encuentras a gante que conozcas, es imperioso que no te les acerques. No deben saber que vives. Al menos, de momento.

Link estaba desconcertado. ¿Y si encontraba a Malon y a los demás?

-De momento, nuestro enemigo cree que moriste en el mercado. Nos conviene que piense eso hasta que estemos listos para dar el golpe final. Por favor, Link, entiendo que tu único deseo es estar con tu familia, pero si te dejas llevar por ese deseo, solo conseguirás que nos maten a todos. Solo te pido que resistas un poco más.

Link buscó el broche de Malon como la última salvación para su torturado corazón. Lo apretó contra su pecho como esperando que se volviera un suplemento para su fuerza. Entonces, mirando a Darlend, asintió. El grupo se puso en marcha, sin perder un segundo más.

* * *

><p>Malon divisó una gran puerta de madera en el horizonte y sonrió. Lo habían conseguido.<p>

Con Navi junto a ella, la joven comenzaba a caminar más y más rápido cuando de pronto sintió un tirón en su hombro. Se volvió hacia Kadhara, quien parecía detectar un aroma en el aire. De repente, la chica extrajo de su ropa un pequeño bulto de flores aromatizantes y lo colocó sobre la arena. Malon había oído que era usado por las mujeres Gerudo para mantener la ropa relativamente limpia, pero estaba insegura de qué buscaba la joven al hacer tal cosa. No tardó en recibir una respuesta. En el horizonte, divisó a un numeroso grupo de mujeres montadas a caballo y armadas con arcos y lanzas. Enfrente de ellas, estaba una Gerudo de cabello corto.

Se aproximó a Kadhara y comenzaron a hablar en un dialecto que Malon no comprendía. Al final, la líder de aquél pequeño ejército, se acercó a Malon.

-Kadhara dice que eres tú la que la sacó de ahí. Tienes mi más profundo agradecimiento. Mi nombre es Ereth.

-Soy Malon. Por favor, ¿Puedes ayudarnos? Hay mucha gente herida. Mi padre está entre ellos. Unos asesinos Sheikah están tratando de destruir a la Familia Real. No, a todo Hyrule, por un crimen de hace siglos.

-Sí, eso hemos oído. Al parecer, también hay otro grupo de Sheikah acercándose a la fortaleza, pero no pertenecen a quienes nos describes. La Fortaleza había sido tomada por esos desgraciados y por otras mujeres sin honor. Debemos…

Un estruendo hizo que las mujeres viraran su mirada hacia la puerta. Había Gerudo luchando en contra de hombres y mujeres con el rostro cubierto.

-¡Son ellos! ¡Aprisa, Malon!-dijo Kadhara mientras tomaba una espada curva de la silla del caballo de Ereth.

Malon asintió y miró a Navi.

-¿Lista?

-Siempre.-respondió el hada con voz segura.

De repente, Malon vio que otro caballo acercándose. Era Epona.

Malon saltaba de alegría al saber que una de sus mejores amigas estaba a salvo. Montó a la yegua y volvió a la delantera. El grupo marchó hasta la puerta y se dispuso a luchar para recuperar la Fortaleza Gerudo.

* * *

><p>Link iba al frente de un gran grupo de Sheikah que atacaba con rapidez. Kafei le cubría el flanco derecho y Anju apoyaba desde arriba con proyectiles. De pronto, se toparon con una barrera de al menos siete lanceras Gerudo, pero Kafei lanzó un objeto al piso y al contacto, estalló dejando a las mujeres atrapadas en una sustancia viscosa.<p>

-¡Buen trabajo!-exclamó Link mientras corría.

-Me tome la libertad de fabricarlas y traerlas para esta ocasión.

Poco a poco, la resistencia fue cediendo. Entonces, un estruendo sacudió la inmensa puerta de madera. Link divisó a muchas mujeres Gerudo, pero iban acompañadas del pueblo. Malon estaba al frente cargando su arco. El corazón saltó hasta su garganta al verla en un estado tan lamentable, pero se contuvo y se limitó a abrirles paso.

Tras un par de minutos más, Ereth declaró que la fortaleza volvía a estar bajo su control y que ella asumiría el mando, castigando a las rebeldes. Link la reconoció. La había vencido en una competencia de equitación y arquería. El carcaj que Malon llevaba era un regalo y memento de aquella victoria.

Los enfermos fueron atendidos adecuadamente. Link pasó muy cerca de Talon, quien era atendido por Kadhara, Ingo y Malon. El hombre estaba enfermo y cansado. Mientras pasaba, lo escuchó hablar de él en sueños febriles.

-¡No puedo creer que esté muerto! Él era el indicado. ¡Oh, Link, mi muchacho!

El corazón le dolía, pero sabía que debía contenerse. Miró a Malon una última vez y escuchó a Darlend dar instrucciones a la gente. Debían dirigirse a la ciudad Goron, asistidos por los Zora. Entonces, Malon lo llamó de entre la gente.

-Disculpe. ¿No sabe de casualidad qué ha ocurrido con la Princesa Zelda y con…- Link sabía que lo iba a mencionar. Quería salir corriendo.

-Lo lamento, pero por lo que sabemos, el Héroe del Tiempo perdió la vida. Su cuerpo ha sido enterrado como es debido.

Malon había recibido un fuerte golpe. Sus manos aferrando el arco.

-No se preocupe. Le aseguro que en poco tiempo, despertará de esta pesadilla.

Link estaba por irse cuando ella le preguntó su nombre. El guerrero sintió que se derrumbaba.

-Llámame… Sheik.

Navi llamó a Malon desde la distacia. Link la vio aproximarse. Se alegró de saber que las dos estaban bien. Entonces otro sonido familiar llegó hasta sus oídos. Epona trotaba alegremente en el terreno arenoso.

En cuanto Malon miró a Navi, Link aprovechó para desaparecer. La lucha debía continuar. Ya estaban saliendo de la fortaleza cuando Link escuchó una voz en su cabeza. Era un desesperado llamado de auxilio. La voz que hablaba era distante y familiar a la vez, como el recuerdo de una vida pasada. De pronto, cayó en la cuenta.

_¡No puede ser!_

-¡Darlend, necesito ir al bosque de Kokiri!

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Por favor! ¡Solo son niños! Además, si el espíritu del árbol es corrompido podrán usarlo para el Resonador Oscuro.

Darlend había captado la idea y autorizó a Link dirigirse al bosque en compañía de un equipo pequeño.

-Hazlo rápido. Debemos organizarnos para el siguiente ataque. Y ten cuidado.

Link solo salió corriendo en compañía de Kafei, Anju y otro Sheikah mientras el grito de auxilio se perdía en la distancia y una nube de humo se alzaba en el horizonte.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: <strong>¡Muchas gracia por leer! Wow, ya casi llegamos al final. ¡Y parece que fue ayer cuando empecé a escribir este fanfic! Ahora que las Gerudo se han sumado a la lucha y el pueblo ha sido rescatado, no falta mucho para que el plan tenga éxito. Pero una emergencia se ha presentado en el bosque de Kokiri. ¿Podrá Link salvar a los Kokiri antes de que corrompan al Brote del Árbol Deku? ¿Malon podrá mantener la fe ahora que sabe que Link está muerto? ¡Estén pendientes para el penúltimo capítulo!

Shin-Izanagi


	9. Final de un Camino, Inicio de Otro

**Un Nuevo Destino**

**Capítulo 9- Final de un Camino, Inicio de Otro**

Link corría a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose al puente que conectaba el valle con la fortaleza. Vio el acantilado y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó al agua, dejándose llevar por la corriente, de regreso al lago Hylia. Pero el recorrido de Link no terminaba ahí. Se sumergió y llegó al dominio Zora, en donde algunas personas ya estaban siendo atendidas.

Con su rostro cubierto por vendajes, Link no parecía el mismo. Al verse reflejado en el agua, se preguntaba cuánto más tendría que seguir fingiendo para proteger a Malon. Disipó sus pensamientos y se dirigió a un soldado, buscando desesperado un atajo al bosque Kokiri, seguido de cerca por Kafei, Anju y un tercer Sheikah.

-Usen nuestro pasaje afuera de la cascada, pero dense prisa.

Link no necesitaba tal aviso. Salió de la cascada como una criatura plateada que se perdió en un pasaje submarino, seguido de sus compañeros. Al poco rato, la textura del agua cambió. De un momento a otro había atravesado kilómetros y el cambio fue casi imperceptible. Sin embargo, de inmediato sintió la presencia de sus enemigos en el área. Sus músculos ya estaban preparados y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, salió, tomó a un Sheikah por el cuello y lo torció, produciendo un horrendo crujido que destruyó la quietud del bosque.

Link salió del agua y de inmediato, rodó en el suelo para evitar una serie de agujas que hubieran dado en el blanco si hubiera tardado una fracción de segundo más. Justo en ese momento, Anju emergió contestando el ataque y Kafei apoyó a Anju para cubrir a su compañero. Link, por otro lado, trataba de localizar a los agresores. Seis asesinos salieron a su encuentro, pero sus armas eran diferentes a las de otros asesinos. Eran pequeñas cuchillas que formaban una delgada lámina flexible que podía manipularse como un listón o una cadena. Link saltó hacia atrás para esquivar la punta de una de aquellas armas, pero en el resorteo, la hoja alcanzó a herirlo en el brazo. En respuesta, Link saltó hacia adelante mientras el arma se retraía, pero otra cuchilla se dirigía hacia él. Se concentró en atacar al asesino frente a él y lanzó su brazo hacia adelante como una lanza. En ese momento, una aguja impactó contra la segunda cadena y dio a Link espacio para maniobrar una vez completado su golpe. El asesino resultó seriamente herido y Link aprovechó para lanzarse contra otro enemigo. Anju lo apoyó y Kafei desviaba proyectiles junto con el tercer Sheikah. De repente, destellos de luz inundaron el bosque junto con un chasquido peculiar.

* * *

><p>Link no podía creer lo que veía: niños empuñando lanzas, hachas, antorchas y resorteras en compañía de seres diminutos y brillantes. Uno de ellos llevaba un sombrero cuya punta caía hacia atrás. El chico alzó su arma y lanzó un grito de guerra que paralizó a los adultos. Link miró tras de sí y vio que más asesinos se acercaban. Anju y Kafei lanzaron agujas para tratar de frenar su avance y Link los enfrentó con su espada. Los niños seguían corriendo y lanzando las nueces Deku para aturdir a sus enemigos. De repente, los Kokiri chocaron contra los asesinos Sheikah, lanzando sus armas como si fuera lo único que les quedara hacer. Era una lucha desesperada.<p>

Link sentía que el corazón le era perforado una y otra vez. Los Kokiri ahora habían sentido el calor de la batalla, vivido en carne propia el horror de la guerra. Su líder rugía como un lobo mientras hundía su lanza en el pecho de un Sheikah el doble de su tamaño. Después, tomando el hacha de un compañero caído, lo golpeaba en el cuerpo una vez y otra vez, y otra. Entonces un Sheikah apartó al chico con un cruel puntapié y se preparó para matarlo. Link detuvo el golpe con su bracera y trató de golpearlo con su espada, pero el asesino se la arrebató. Usando sus manos, Link lanzó golpes al pecho y a los brazos intercalando patadas y giros rápidos.

Cuando hubo terminado, Link tomó al chico de los hombros.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?

El niño tenía el rostro lleno de terror y manchas de sangre en sus mejillas.

-No soy un invasor. He venido a evitar que corrompan este bosque.

La mención del bosque pareció despertar al niño, quien miró en dirección a su aldea, donde se alzaba una ominosa nube de humo. Miró a Link con dudas, pero se volvió mientras decía:

-¡Debo ayudar al Brote!

-¡Anju, Kafei, andando!-dijo Link mientras seguía al niño a través de los misteriosos pasadizos.

* * *

><p>El grupo llegó a la aldea Kokiri, en donde los asesinos ya estaban causando estragos. Había un par de casas incendiadas y muchos niños corrían por sus vidas, luchando contra adultos despiadados. Link se lanzó sin pensar. No podía permitir que su antiguo hogar fuese destruido.<p>

Con movimientos rápidos, se deshizo de la oposición. Al llegar al claro del brote del Árbol Deku, Link se encontró con un Sheikah distinto. Era una mujer. Estaba acompañada de tres escoltas armados con aquellas cadenas de cuchillas. Link preparó un pequeño regalo. Tomando otro explosivo Goron, se acercó a los asesinos con una disposición calmada, las cuchillas apunto de cortarlo en pedacitos. Entonces, logró insertar el explosivo en la punta del arma y la hizo contraerse con un golpe de su espada. Para cuando los asesinos comprendieron que se trataba de un artefacto peligroso, Link ya había tomado al niño Kokiri y lo había alejado del radio de la explosión. Sus compañeros también se alejaron, pero no con la misma velocidad de Link.

Cuando el polvo de disipó, Link estaba de pié frente a la asesina. Ambos aferraban sus armas y se preparaban para combatir en cualquier momento. El niño trató de correr hasta el brote, pero fue detenido por Anju y Kafei. Entonces, Link y la asesina se lanzaron al combate, a veces en la tierra y otras veces, parecían flotar en el viento.

De repente, en un choque, la asesina aprovechó para escapar. Link se dejó caer jadeando y con heridas sangrantes que se puso a revisar enseguida. Mientras tanto, Kafei, Anju y el tercer Sheikah se dirigían con el brote. Entonces, más asesinos aparecieron, lanzándose sobre el grupo de Link. El niño alzaba su lanza, pero Link interceptó los golpes.

-¡Mido, corre!

Las palabras habían salido de manera automática, como si Link reviviera un recuerdo de su infancia. El niño lo miraba con ojos abiertos, fijos en el extraño que ahora luchaba por protegerlo. Entonces, el golpe de una espada sacó a Mido de sus pensamientos, impulsándolo lejos del conflicto. Link y su grupo se deshicieron de sus enemigos y, de nuevo, Link cayó al suelo, jadeando. Anju se puso a curar sus heridas mientras Kafei revisaba el perímetro. Jamás habían sido tan persistentes. Kafei supuso que debían estar entrenados especialmente.

-Informa a Darlend de lo ocurrido.-le dijo al tercer Sheikah.

El ejército de niños apareció de repente, avanzando hasta Link y su grupo. Muchos tenían el terror impreso en el rostro. Otros apuntaban sus armas a los adultos, quienes alzaban sus manos en señal de paz. Mido se interpuso entre Link y la punta de una lanza.

-¡Esperen! ¡No les hagan daño!-luego, se volvió a Link.- ¡Debes detenerla! Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí para cuidar del brote.

-¿A dónde habrá ido?-preguntó Kafei.

Entonces, el brote del Árbol Deku rompió el silencio.

-Al parecer busca algo en la Pradera Sagrada. Sea lo que sea, deben detenerla lo más pronto posible.

Link contempló al brote mientras Anju terminaba de curarlo. Había crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo vio, por lo que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro perlado de sudor y sangre. Entonces, se dirigió hacia la pradera mientras Anju y Kafei ayudaban a los niños a reparar daños y apagar los pocos incendios que los Sheikah habían iniciado.

* * *

><p>Link corría, recordando el camino que lo llevaba hasta la Pradera Sagrada. Por un instante, volvía a ser un niño de once años corriendo por el bosque, siguiendo una serie de notas alegres que lo llamaban desde lo profundo. De pronto, se detuvo. Los insectos no hacían ningún sonido y la hierba emitía un murmullo bajo, como si el bosque estuviera sufriendo.<p>

Link no pudo evitar pensar en Saria, su mejor amiga de la infancia. Por un momento, deseó que pudiera hablar con ella a través de la melodía que conocían. Deseaba hablarle para obtener algún consejo, pero sabía que de momento, estaba solo. De repente, sus sentidos captaron un pulso oscuro que se adentraba en la Pradera Sagrada. Era una energía que nunca antes habría asociado al lugar. La siguió con velocidad, temiendo una emboscada a cada vuelta que daba. De pronto, se encontró con un trío de asesinos Sheikah que protegían el área cercana a un agujero. Link no perdió ni un segundo, encargándose de ellos con rapidez. Al caer, se encontró con el único objeto que jamás esperó ver en la Pradera Sagrada: un Grial de las Sombras, rebosante de energía espiritual. Frente a él, estaba la mujer Sheikah con heridas aún sangrantes.

Ella desenvainó su espada sin mirar a su oponente. Su voz temblaba, pero trataba de mantenerse firme.

-Debimos saber que sobreviviste, Héroe del Tiempo. Debimos asegurarnos. Pero eso ya no importa. Mi hermano tendrá éxito y el crimen del pasado quedará por fin rectificado.

-¿Es eso lo que en verdad deseas? ¡Los responsables ya fueron castigados...!

-¡Nadie es inocente! ¡Nuestro pueblo fue masacrado porque aquellos a quienes confiábamos más profundamente nos traicionaron! ¡Por ellos afrontamos la extinción!

Link supo en ese momento que las negociaciones habían terminado. Su cuerpo estaba listo para cualquier ataque.

-Ya no importa. Tú y los tuyos morirán aquí. Que tu alma encuentre el descanso eterno.

* * *

><p>Todo ocurrió en fracciones de segundo. Los giros vertiginosos y los cortes fugaces, el choque de espadas a velocidades casi imposibles. La asesina era en verdad hábil, pero Link pronto obtuvo la ventaja. La asesina cayó al suelo a causa de sus heridas, que poco a poco le robaban la vida. Link no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella. Rápidamente, la curó, la ató con su propia cadena y buscó una Piedra Chismosa con la cual comunicarse, pero la energía del grial era demasiado fuerte. No le quedaba otra opción más que usar el último método de comunicación de los Sheikah: A través de las propias sombras.<p>

Se concentró y pronto su mente estaba en contacto con la oscuridad. Darlend, a pesar de haber sido informado previamente, recibió su mensaje muy preocupado, pero sorprendido de que las sombras no lo mataran al instante. El líder de la resistencia dijo al final:

-Destruye el grial y sal de la Pradera con la mujer, pero ten cuidado. Además, deben darse prisa. Los Goron ya están en posición. Los Zora conducirán a los Sheikah hasta las ruinas y las Gerudo formarán un muro de contención. Los atraparemos ahí.

-¿Qué hay de los Kokiri? No pienso dejarlos solos mientras la guerra se desata. Además, ya han sufrido bastante.

Darlend pensó por un momento antes de responder.

-Si es posible que el brote del Árbol Deku les conceda una protección para dejar el bosque, es mejor que lo haga ya. Nos reagruparemos en la Ciudad Goron. El pueblo al que rescatamos se prepara para ir hacia allá en compañía del rey Link, de los Goron.

Link dio su señal de entendimiento y destruyó el grial. Mirando a la mujer con frialdad, le dijo:

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella tardó en responder, su voz llena de dolor y derrota.

-Soy Zura, del pueblo Sheikah y de momento, soy tu prisionera.

Sin decir más, Link salió de la pradera con la mujer y se reunió con sus compañeros en el claro donde se encontraba el brote. Rápidamente, les explicó la situación, a lo que el brote pronunció una bendición que pareció reavivar la esperanza:

-Farore, diosa del Valor, cuida a estos hijos de la tierra que has puesto a mi cuidado. Din, sé nuestro brazo fuerte en esta lucha, Nayru, que tu amor nos proteja y nos de cobijo en la noche más oscura. Diosas de lo alto, protejan a estas almas que arriesgan su vida para proteger la tierra que nos han concedido. Que la flama en nuestros corazones no se apague, por nuestros seres amados y por quienes nos han dejado, para siempre tener fe en que algún día, nos veremos en la eternidad.

-Que así sea.-dijo Link en un susurro.

Los Kokiri parecían sollozar mientras se despedían a regañadientes de su guardián, de su padre. Mido era quien menos quería moverse de su sitio, pero mirando a Link, se puso en marcha hasta las profundidades del bosque.

* * *

><p>Llegaron por fin a un pasaje antes bloqueado por inmensas rocas. Link recordó que hace mucho tiempo las había volado, pero al parecer, los Goron habían tomado precauciones. Sin embargo, la necesidad era más fuerte ahora.<p>

Del otro lado, se escuchaban las voces de Link de los Goron y de la gente del pueblo del castillo. Malon estaba entre ellos. Link no podía evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Sentía un deseo inmenso de gritar, de hacerle saber que estaba vivo, pero aún no era el momento.

Colocó sus últimos explosivos en las rocas y pidió a la gente que se alejara. Al ocurrir la explosión, el pueblo ayudó a los Kokiri. Malon tenía un aspecto muy diferente a como la recordaba. Le dolía ver que sus manos estaban lastimadas por sostener el arco demasiado tiempo y al ver a Talon aún postrado en cama, la sensación se intensificó. Darlend lo recibió con alegría y Zura fue puesta bajo rigurosa vigilancia.

Al cabo de varios minutos, la gente comenzaba a impacientarse, pero Darlend fue quien movilizó a los Sheikah y a todo Hyrule para una maniobra decisiva. Comenzando en el Valle Gerudo, los grupos Sheikah acorralaron a los rebeldes en el lago Hylia y el Dominio de los Zora y luego en los complejos de ruinas. Otros, que estaban cerca de la aldea Kakariko, fueron recibidos por un pueblo iracundo que no mostró clemencia. Link podía ver a Malon disparar flechas a grandes velocidades, siendo asistida por Navi como indicadora de blancos. Al final de una encarnizada batalla, los Goron jugaron su carta triunfal. Una serie de explosiones sacudieron la tierra, atrapando a varios rebeldes en las ruinas. La gente se retiró entonando vítores hasta la ciudad Goron, que reventaba de algarabía.

* * *

><p>Darlend se colocó frente al pueblo y exclamó eufórico:<p>

-¡Pueblo de Hyrule, escúchenme! ¡Hoy hemos logrado lo imposible! ¡Hemos reunido a todas las razas y juntos, hemos dado un duro golpe a las fuerzas rebeldes!

La gente rugía. Link estaba ubicado atrás de Darlend, envuelto en sombras.

-¡Pero eso no es todo! ¡Hemos obtenido información importante! ¡Nuestra Princesa y gobernante vive y viene con un ejército desde las tierras de Termina!

La gente volvió a rugir con un intenso fuego en su voz. Link no lo podía creer.

-¡Hay una última cosa! Amable pueblo, como muchos han de saber, el Héroe del Tiempo es creído muerto y enterrado. Es verdad, esta noticia es ominosa y grave, pero debo decirles que no es más que una mentira. ¡El Héroe del Tiempo está aquí, entre nosotros!

La gente contuvo la respiración mientras Darlend se descubría el rostro y hacía pasar a Link frente a la multitud. Malon y Navi fueron las primeras en ponerse en marcha hasta el joven, que con incredulidad se descubría el rostro, revelando sus ojos de un azul profundo.

-¡Contemplen al guerrero que jamás nos había abandonado! ¡Éste es mi regalo para cada hombre mujer y niño de Hyrule y mi regalo para el hombre que ha sido pieza clave en nuestra victoria!

Link miró a Darlend incrédulo, pero de inmediato miró a Malon, quien lloraba de felicidad al descubrir que Link estaba vivo y frente a ella. Sin pensarlo más, deshizo los vendajes de su rostro de un tirón y abrazó a la mujer de su vida con todas sus fuerzas. El anhelo era palpable y la gente los miraba estupefactos. Navi también lloraba.

-¡Link, idiota! ¡Núnca vuelvas a preocuparnos así! ¿Entendiste?-dijo el hada llorando mientras se aferraba al rostro de su amigo.

-Lo prometo, Navi, lo prometo.-respondió el joven mientras Malon lo besaba intensamente. De pronto, el grito de Talon lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Link, mi muchacho! ¡Estás vivo, estás vivo!

El hombre estaba débil, pero el ver a Link parecía haberlo devuelto a la vida. Ingo también gritaba de alegría.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado. A todos.-añadió dirigiéndose a la muchedumbre.-Sé que han sufrido mucho, y no hay otra cosa que deseo más que haber evitado que algo así sucediera. Pero ahora ha llegado el momento de unirnos y recuperar de una vez por todas lo que es nuestro. Y les prometo, ¡Lo vamos a recuperar!

La multitud lanzaba vítores que podrían ser escuchados a millas a la redonda. Entonces, Ingo alzó la voz.

-Un momento. ¿Y si ellos viene hacia acá?

Un breve silencio se apoderó de la gente, pero un Sheikah tomó la palabra.

-Están atrapados en las ruinas, y por lo que sabemos, están pidiendo una tregua hasta que sus fuerzas se reagrupen en el castillo.

-¡Al diablo con la tregua!-respondió Mutoh con su característica rudeza-¡Hay que ir por ellos y aplastarlos como las ratas que son!

Algunos acordaban con la opinión del carpintero, pero Darlend rebatió calmado.

-El pueblo se halla cansado, Mutoh. Si nos esforzamos demasiado, nuestra osadía nos llevará a una derrota segura. Es por eso que propongo que respetemos una tregua hasta mañana al despuntar el sol. Si ellos desean reponer sus fuerzas, son bienvenidos a hacerlo, porque a diferencia de ellos, nosotros somos una nación unida. Además, aún no saben que hemos tomado a uno de sus cabecillas como prisionero y eso le dará tiempo a Su Majestad de llegar con un ejército poderoso sin inconvenientes.

-Sé razonable.-dijo Link, también demostrando que estaba cansado, cosa que lo llenó de alegría.

Mutoh no quiso admitirlo enseguida, pero sabía que Darlend y Link tenían razón.

-En vista de las circunstancias, propongo lo siguiente. Esta noche coman y beban hasta quedar saciados, pero mañana, recuperaremos nuestro hogar. ¡Por Hyrule!

-¡Por Hyrule!-rugió el pueblo al unísono. Link entonces tomó la palabra.

-Entonces, quiero hacer un anuncio que añadirá aún más causas a esta celebración.

El joven se hincó, adolorido por sus heridas, tomó la mano de Malon entre las suyas y de repente, extrajo un bello anillo; era el mismo que había comprado en el mercado ese fatídico día. Acto seguido, Link pronunció la plegaria más sincera en toda su vida:

-Malon, una vez me preguntaste qué pasaría con nuestro futuro. En aquél momento, fui incapaz de responderte. Pero ahora no tengo dudas en mi corazón. Lo que deseo con toda el alma es hacer mi vida contigo. Quiero hacer junto contigo esta promesa: caminar siempre a tu lado y permanecer contigo pase lo que pase. Y en honor a esa promesa te ruego: Cásate conmigo.

Dicho esto, colocó el anillo en el dedo de la joven y tras incorporarse, le colocó su broche con cuidado. De inmediato, la joven se lanzó a sus brazos y él la hizo girar en el aire un par de veces antes de depositarla de nuevo en el suelo. Talon e Ingo reían a carcajadas que pronto contagiaron al resto del pueblo. Navi no paraba de llorar, pero Link la miró fijo a los ojos y añadió:

-Y quiero que te quedes con nosotros.

-Pero…

-Oye. Yo no podría estar tranquilo sin ti.

El hada solo se aferró a la mejilla del guerrero.

-¡Entonces, que todo hombre, mujer y niño sea testigo de esta unión y que las diosas en lo alto nos bendigan a todos!-dijo Darlend alzando un tarro al aire a lo cual, la gente estalló en un torbellino de música y risas.

Los Goron produjeron casi de la nada un suculento banquete y el pueblo no tardó en reunirse para celebrar. Los Kokiri entonaban alegres melodías en sus ocarinas y acompañando con cantos y aplausos; los Zora (o los pocos que había) bailaban con giros agraciados en contraste con las Gerudo, cuyo baile era agresivo y apasionado. En el centro de todo, la joven pareja de recién casados afinaba los últimos detalles de su compromiso, recibiendo la bendición por parte de Talon. Link, al no tener padres, le pidió a Mido que fuese su padrino, a lo que el niño aceptó muy confundido al principio. Tras la bendición, los novios recibieron un pequeño dote y felicitaciones del pueblo. Link recibió el típico abrazo de su "hermano" Goron y después compitió con los constructores con los tarros de cerveza. Link nunca había bebido alcohol en su vida y trataba de moderarse, pero el calor del ambiente evaporaba todo.

Después vinieron explicaciones a muchas personas conocidas, como Ereth, quien se alegraba de ver a un gran camarada y singular rival. Malon también fue felicitada por Kadhara y prácticamente todas las Gerudo, así como por Anju, con quien habló por un rato mientras Link hablaba con los Kokiri.

Mido y Link tuvieron oportunidad de hablar por primera vez en años, limando asperezas y fortaleciendo su lazo de hermandad. Los dos hablaron de sus vidas y las experiencias y antes de separarse, se desearon buena suerte.

Entonces, Link vio a Darlend salir de un cuarto. Entró junto con Malon y descubrieron a Zura atada de pies y manos. La mujer no parecía resistirse ni planear una forma de escapar. Los dos hablaron un momento con ella. Al final, les dijo en tono casi profético:

-No pierdan la esperanza, aférrense a sus sueños. Eso puede ser su salvación.

Los dos asintieron y la dejaron a cuidado de un par de soldados Goron. Entonces, se retiraron a una habitación que había sido preparada especialmente para ellos.

* * *

><p>Los dos estaban fuertemente abrazados. No había necesidad de decir palabra alguna. El anhelo acumulado durante aquellos angustiosos días por fin fluía con libertad. Link la acariciaba con cautela, como si temiera romper su frágil figura. Le dolía verla con su rostro apagado a causa del sufrimiento, del cual, él se sentía un tanto culpable. Ella simplemente lo besaba y pasaba sus dedos sobre su cabeza, bajando por su nuca y su espalda.<p>

Link se dejó envolver por aquella sensación de frescura líquida que lo recorría, devolviendo las caricias con mayor intensidad. La respiración de ambos se aceleraba conforme ponían más energía en sus gestos de afecto, deseando romper toda barrera existente entre ellos. Pocos segundos después, las barreras fueron derribadas vigorosamente. El calor los envolvía como un capullo y los recorría como una corriente que revivía después de un prolongado letargo. El ritmo aumentaba gradualmente a cada segundo y en un instante, sus almas se elevaron hacia el infinito.

Despertando de un placentero sueño, Link sonrió al ver que Malon seguía a su lado, recostada en su pecho. Podía sentir el calor de su respiración sobre su piel y el latir de su corazón en perfecta sincronía con el suyo. Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Buenos días-le dijo.

Link le besó la cabeza con ternura y pronto comenzaron a hablar de muchas cosas para las cuales no hubo tiempo la noche anterior. Entonces, Link dirigió su atención a las manos de la joven, maltratadas por el abuso y el uso del arco. Las tomó con suma delicadeza y dijo mientras las besaba una y otra vez:

-Ojalá nunca hubieras tenido que disparar una flecha.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por las circunstancias. Irónicamente, planeaba enseñarte en caso de emergencias, pero nunca pensé que ocurriría algo como esto.

Malon suspiró y se acomodó en el pecho de Link, rozando su piel con su cabello. Entonces, ella lo miró con curiosidad.

-Y según tú, ¿Cómo lo hago?

Link la miró pensativo.

-Pues… te seré sincero. Sostienes el arco de manera equivocada.

Ella lo miró ofendida y le dio un leve codazo en el costado. Link dejó escapar un leve gemido de dolor y Malon soltó una risilla. El joven miró a su alrededor aún adormecido, los rastros de alegría y frenesí aún en sus sentidos.

-¿Dónde está Navi?-preguntó a su esposa al notar la ausencia del hada.

-La pobrecita se ha quedado dormida en un rincón. Desde que entramos aquí no se ha movido ni un centímetro.

Link sonrió y dejó que su vista se perdiera en el techo levemente iluminado, abrazando a la mujer de su vida con toda la fuerza que sus brazos podían aplicar.

De repente, un golpeteo en la puerta los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos. Se trataba de Darlend, quien pidió a los jóvenes su pronta asistencia a un Consejo de Guerra. Había llegado el momento de la ofensiva final. Mientras Malon se adecentaba, Link fue al rincón en donde Navi dormía y con agilidad y suavidad, logró introducirla en una botella de cristal, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de la última vez que había hecho aquello.

Una vez listos, los dos jóvenes siguieron a Darlend hasta un amplio cuarto en donde Link de los Goron discutía el siguiente plan de acción con Ereth y Mido. Ambos fueron informados de los planes a seguir y después, se les entregó un juego de armadura completo. El de Malon era de hechura Gerudo, con remates de cuero remachado en zonas vitales para protección y movilidad. Link, por su parte, recibió un juego nuevo de cota de malla, decorado con los símbolos del pueblo Sheikah. Se enteró de que la armadura era una réplica casi exacta de la armadura de Sheik.

Una vez que estuvo listo, fue a una capilla que los Goron usaban para sus prácticas religiosas. Rezó para que no perdiera el valor en el momento más crucial para su pueblo. Malon apareció a su lado al poco rato. Juntos contemplaron el brillo inmaculado de la esperanza, que se encontraba en el brazo derecho del héroe.

* * *

><p>Los rebeldes Sheikah lograron reagruparse en el castillo. Muchos estaban heridos. Su líder estaba cegado por una furia incontrolable. No solo había caído en una trampa obvia, sino que además, habían tomado a su hermana.<p>

-En esta guerra, me los llevaré a todos- pensó mientras su mente evocaba los más oscuros pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: <strong>¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! ¿Qué les parece? ¡Ya solo falta un capítulo!

¡Se avecina la hora de la verdad! Link, Malon y todo Hyrule se unen en esta última batalla por su tierra. ¿Podrán detener la terrible venganza de los rebeldes Sheikah o las sombras lo devorarán todo?

¡No se pierdan el gran final de esta historia!

Shin-Izanagi


	10. Preludio del Destino

**Un Nuevo Destino**

**Capítulo 10- Preludio del Destino**

El líder Sheikah había conseguido salir con vida con una buena parte de su ejército intacto y otra más que solo presentaba heridas leves. Su apariencia era quizá demasiado tranquila, pero dentro de él, sus entrañas ardían con una furia inexplicable y oscura.

Cuando se hubieron reagrupado en el castillo, comenzaron a fabricar armas y a reforzar sus armaduras, pero su líder tenía un lugar diferente en mente. Se dirigió a la torre más alta del castillo y se encerró en la habitación que había sido destinada para albergar al Resonador Oscuro. La energía espiritual manaba a torrentes de aquél pozo, y el líder se dejaba envolver por una sensación inexplicable. Era la hora de acabar con todo.

* * *

><p>Link y Malon se habían separado para asistir en la organización del ataque final. Malon ayudaba a las Gerudo y a los Zora, mientras que Link asistía a los Kokiri y a los Goron. El resto de la gente se organizaba por sí sola, formando parte de la columna vertebral del ejército. Los aldeanos fabricaban armas improvisadas y reparaban cualquier pieza que fuese salvable.<p>

Justo antes de despuntar el alba, el ejército estaba en posición, listo para marchar directamente hacia el castillo de Hyrule. Entonces, hubo una advertencia. Algunos soldados Sheikah lanzaron sus ya conocidas agujas negras con la esperanza de quebrantar el espíritu del pueblo, pero esto solo consiguió enfurecerlo más. La gente había construido escudos improvisados que los protegieron durante la lluvia, y cuando pasó, la gente se colocó en formación. No hubo discursos, no hubo rituales previos al combate. Solo un tenso silencio. Link recordaba fragmentos de algunas conversaciones que había tenido con Kafei, Malon y Mido momentos antes de salir al campo de batalla. Parecía que albergaban nuevas esperanzas en sus corazones. Link sabía que tenía que proteger esas esperanzas a toda costa.

De pronto, dirigió su vista hacia Malon. La joven estaba entre las mujeres Gerudo, sosteniendo su arco como si hubiese practicado con él toda la vida. Se sentía orgulloso de poder luchar junto con sus seres amados, y a pesar de que Navi no estaba con él por razones de seguridad y discreción, sabía que también luchaban juntos.

* * *

><p>De pronto una serie de objetos semiesféricos salieron disparados sobre las paredes del castillo. Link ordenó que la gente se preparara para un impacto y a los pocos segundos, una serie de explosiones seguidas de gruesas cortinas de humo dejaron confundida a la gente. Link se movilizó enseguida y con ayuda de Anju y Kafei, logró disipar el humo, al menos de momento. Casi de inmediato, los asesinos Sheikah hicieron su aparición. Malon tensó la cuerda del arco y apuntó.<p>

-Están muy lejos.-dijo Kadhara en voz baja-No acertarás.

Malon solo levantó su torso y soltó la cuerda. La flecha dibujó un arco y quedó incrustada en la mano de un asesino, quien se retorcía de dolor. Kadhara la miró con asombro y Malon le dedicó una mueca confiada. Sin embargo, los asesinos contestaron con una aguja negra que voló en línea recta y se incrustó en el pecho de una Gerudo. La sangre salpicó a Malon en el rostro. Sus ojos se encendieron ante la respuesta enemiga. Estaban empatados.

Link había observado la escena y pensaba en una forma de romper el empate. Además, ninguno de los bandos había dado la señal de lanzarse a la carga. Necesitaba movilizarse. Sin embargo, sus ansias fueron detenidas por el sonido de un corcel que se acercaba a ellos. Era el líder de los Sheikah.

-Entréguenme a mi hermana y puede que, no los mate tan lentamente como planeo.-anunció con ira escondida en sus palabras. Sonaba alterado.

-Planeabas matarnos a todos desde el inicio. No vamos a negociar más.-dijo Darlend con firmeza.

-Es cierto. Entonces, tomaré lo que es mío por la fuerza.

Dicho esto, sus hombres se colocaron en posición. Había llegado la hora.

-¡Mátenlos a todos!-gritaba el líder Sheikah. Parecía que se transformaba poco a poco a causa de las oscuras sombras en su corazón.

Link se movilizó junto a su equipo y al poco tiempo, las dos fuerzas chocaron brutalmente. La sangre corría como ríos desbordados. Link pasaba entre los asesinos de la misma forma en que su espada los cortaba. Todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor y amenazaba con aplastarlo si dejaba de moverse. Malon disparaba flechas tan rápido como podía, montada en el lomo de Epona. La joven y la yegua eran como una saeta de fuego que quemaba la tierra conforme avanzaban, pero los Sheikah eran como leones implacables.

Los Zora, a pesar de ser pocos en número, eran elementos importantes. Su velocidad permitía a los demás equipos moverse con mayor libertad y, en coordinación con los Goron -cosa que se había visto pocas veces- lograron abrir una brecha en las defensas enemigas. Los Kokiri fueron quienes se ofrecieron a pasar por la brecha. A pesar de su tamaño y apariencia, los niños habían aprendido el crudo arte de luchar. Link no podía evitar maravillarse ante su coraje, sobre todo ante Mido, quien los lideraba como todo un general.

* * *

><p>Las mujeres Gerudo continuaron con el asalto y dieron tiempo a los Zora de buscar una entrada en las alcantarillas del pueblo del Castillo. A pesar de lo complicado de la labor y del carácter típico de los Zora ante ese tipo de situaciones, los soldados no titubearon, además de que llevaban armaduras especiales para mantener su piel hidratada y protegerlos de agentes externos. Link, Anju y Kafei trataban de llegar hasta la puerta, cuando de pronto, se toparon con el líder de los Sheikah. La memoria de Link no pudo evitar conjurar imágenes de varios años atrás, cuando enfrentó a Ganondorf por primera vez, siendo aún un niño. Reaccionó a tiempo para esquivar a su adversario montado en un corcel negro, pero su oponente volvió a arremeter contra él. Link tomó una posición defensiva y logró derribar al líder de su montura. Anju y Kafei prosiguieron con sus labores mientras Link recorría el campo de batalla en busca de aliados en problemas. Ayudó a unos cuantos Goron y a un grupo de Kokiri que había sido acorralado por los asesinos. Malon también se percató de los Kokiri y fue en su ayuda, apoyando a Link. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada reconfortante y se separaron, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.<p>

* * *

><p>Los Goron estaban al frente, cargando sus explosivos para tratar de derribar el puente que les impedía el paso. Sin embargo, los Sheikah eran rápidos y los Goron caían rápido. Link hacía cuanto podía, pero poco a poco, los enemigos iban ganando terreno. Parecía que los Sheikah romperían las defensas del pueblo de Hyrule, pero en ese momento, un grito de guerra llegó a oídos de todos desde una colina al sur del castillo. Una figura elegante montaba a un semental blanco y tras de ella, una inmensa multitud de soldados de diversas razas. Link contempló a la figura un breve momento que pareció prolongarse eternamente. La batalla a su alrededor casi se había detenido. No cabía duda de quién lideraba aquella multitud.<p>

-¡Miren, es la Princesa Zelda!

-¡Está aquí! ¡Ha llegado!

-Lo ha logrado.-dijo Link aliviado. Acto seguido, vio que la Princesa levantaba su espada al cielo. La hoja resplandeció como un diamante y después, la Princesa gritó:

-¡Por Hyrule!

Los soldados se lanzaron al combate y su acometida inspiró al cansado pueblo de Hyrule a continuar luchando. El choque sacudió a los Sheikah, haciéndolos retroceder hasta quedar prácticamente arrinconados. Entonces, los Goron hicieron su jugada, volando el puente en mil pedazos, a lo que el resto del ejército se dirigió hacia el castillo.

* * *

><p>Zura estaba encadenada, custodiada por dos guardias Goron que la llevaban con sumo cuidado. La mujer no ofrecía resistencia, pero debido a la batalla, estaba nerviosa. A momentos veía a su hermano intentar acercársele. Incluso logró verlo cara a cara, pero la imagen la llenó de miedo; el rostro de su hermano ahora era más duro, sombrío. Era como si algo hubiese borrado su humanidad, remplazada por una sed insaciable de sangre.<p>

De pronto, la realidad la golpeó con una fuerza descomunal. Su hermano había logrado eliminar a sus custodios sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Los ojos del hombre eran como dos brazas sacadas del mismo infierno.

-¡Rápido, Zura!-dijo tomándola de la mano, pero la joven la apartó con velocidad. Ante esto, el Sheikah la miró impresionado y ofendido.

-¡Te dije que no volvieras a dudar así!

Estaba a punto de ser golpeada cuando un par de soldados Zora lo interceptaron, tomaron a la mujer y salieron corriendo hacia el puente derribado. El líder Sheikah trató de alcanzar a su hermana, y ya casi la había alcanzado cuando Zelda se le interpuso. Con un giro rápido, el Sheikah evadió a su contrincante y siguió corriendo. Entonces, Zelda azuzó a su caballo, a lo que el Sheikah respondió con varias agujas negras que se dirigían directo al cuello de la Princesa. Zelda esperaba la sensación de aquellas puntas en su cuello, pero el dolor nunca vino. En su lugar, se escuchó el impacto de metal contra metal. Cuando la Princesa abrió los ojos, vio que un gancho apartaba las agujas con velocidad y se dirigía hacia el líder de los asesinos.

Link esperaba que su gancho fuese suficiente para dar tiempo a Zura y a la Princesa de escapar, pero el asesino reaccionó a tiempo y logró hacer serpentear a la cadena de manera que se dirigiera al pecho de la princesa. El impacto era inminente. De pronto…

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Link estaban casi desorbitados por la impresión. La imagen que estaba presenciando había rebasado todo lo imaginable. El líder de los Sheikah sentía que su pecho era desgarrado por una bestia salvaje, su cordura se evaporaba en el calor de su sangre. Zura estaba de pie frente a la princesa, sus ojos derramando lágrimas con emociones desconocidas. De su pecho brotaban abundantes chorros de sangre a causa del gancho que la atravesaba.<p>

Link y Zelda acudieron de inmediato a asistirla, a tratar de salvarla. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Zura dijo con voz cortada:

-Por favor… debes… salvarlo. Él ya… no es el… hermano al que… alguna vez amé. Por favor… Sálvalo.

-¡No hables más! ¡Conserva tu energía!-dijo Zelda en un tono maternal.

Link tomó la mano de Zura entre las suyas y murmuró:

-Te juro que lo salvaré. Cueste lo que cueste.

Zura sonrió mientras su mano caía al piso y perdía el conocimiento, sus lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Entonces, un aullido desgarrador resonó en el campo de batalla. El líder Sheikah lloraba la muerte de su hermana. Todo por salvar a su enemigo.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

De pronto sus ojos se posaron en el guerrero con el rostro cubierto. No le importaba conocer su nombre. Solo deseaba matarlo.

-¡Tú me la quitaste!-bramó con furia ciega mientras trataba de cortar a su oponente.

El guerrero bloqueó sus movimientos y lo apartó con una patada en el rostro. Después dijo con voz fría, como un profeta de tiempos remotos:

-Tú mismo fuiste quien la apartó de ti. Tú y tu odio ciego hacia el mundo son los responsables.

El líder de los asesinos rugió de nuevo y se lanzó contra su enemigo. Link supo entonces que había perdido del todo la razón. De repente, en un descuido, la hoja del asesino logró arrancarle parte de los vendajes que usaba para mantener su rostro oculto. Sus ojos azules parecieron paralizar al líder rebelde por fracciones de segundo.

Al instante siguiente, el Sheikah volvió a atacar, pero su contrincante logró esquivarlo y conectarle tres patadas giratorias en el rostro.

Link comprobó el estado de su herida. No era serio, pero sabía que le ardería un buen rato. Se limpió y mantuvo la distancia, mientras su adversario volvía a arremeter. Entonces, bloqueó otro ataque y derribó al Sheikah, haciendo que huyera hacia el castillo.

Darlend había presenciado la escena y al ver que el líder de los enemigos huía, alentó a Link a perseguirlo. Link, al darse cuenta de que le faltaba un artículo crucial para el éxito, comenzó a gritar:

-¡Un instrumento! ¡Una ocarina, un harpa, lo que sea!

Mido fue quien le lanzó su ocarina. Link la tomó en el aire y corrió en busca de su enemigo. Entonces, escuchó el sonido de un corcel galopando muy cerca de él. Era Epona, con Malon y Navi como jinetes. Link montó a la yegua de un salto y galopó hasta que el castillo estuvo a pocos metros. Entonces, desmontó mientras le gritaba a Malon que se quedara ahí. La joven aceptó a regañadientes, pero se esforzó en mantener a cuántos enemigos

pudo lejos de Link, mientras éste entraba al castillo.

* * *

><p>Link solo pensaba en detener al líder Sheikah antes de que activara el Resonador Oscuro y dejara caer una horda de espíritus iracundos sobre el reino. Sus piernas, ya adoloridas por la batalla, daban toda la energía que aún tenían. Link luchaba contra sí mismo para poder controlar sus emociones y cumplir su tarea con la máxima eficiencia posible. A pesar de la batalla que se desenvolvía con ferocidad, los Sheikah hacían hasta lo imposible por evitar que Link diera un paso más. Agujas, explosivos, ataques frontales, cada vez más caían en la desesperación.<p>

Link evadió a todos los enemigos que pudo y se adentró en el castillo, atravesando los amplios jardines. Por desgracia, muy poco de lo que vio coincidía con los recuerdos de su infancia. Tuvo que confiar en sus instintos para encontrar el camino más corto hasta el paradero de su enemigo.

Tras cruzar un amplio pasaje, llegó a la torre. Sus sentidos le indicaban una gran concentración de energía espiritual. No había duda. Comenzó a subir las enormes escaleras, pero estaba preocupado. No había enemigos en el área, o al menos, no los sentía. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegó a un nuevo piso evidentemente más grande, pudo distinguir a dos asesinos que lo esperaban con armas en las manos.

Link no lo pensó dos veces, tendría que eliminarlos si quería llegar hasta su objetivo. Y por lo visto, sus adversarios no tenían la más mínima intención de dejarle pasar. Solo intercambiaron miradas fugaces antes de que sus espadas chocaran violentamente.

En el transcurso de la batalla, Link pudo aprender a leer sus movimientos y obtener la ventaja, sin embargo, todo cambió cuando un flujo de energía oscura se apoderó de los dos Sheikah. Link apenas tuvo tiempo para procesar la radical transformación que los hombres sufrieron a causa de los espíritus. Sus ataques y su mismo comportamiento se volvieron más agresivos. Link hizo lo que pudo, pero al menos en dos ocasiones, recibió dos impactos que le provocaron un intenso dolor y sangrado. Si continuaban hiriéndolo, no podría enfrentar al líder Sheikah apropiadamente. Estaba esperando un milagro.

Y en ese momento, sus oponentes comenzaron a sufrir a causa de un dolor agudo. El héroe se compadecía de su situación, pero no podía detenerse ahora, así que acabó con ellos en un par de movimientos fugaces, y mientras subía los últimos escalones, rezó en silencio.

* * *

><p>No podía haber marcha atrás. Sus sentidos no le engañaban y el tiempo se agotaba. Link estaba justo frente al origen de aquél torrente de energía que amenazaba con caer sobre Hyrule y destruirlo todo en cualquier momento. Abrió la puerta y se preparó para lo que fuera que el líder Sheilah tuviera preparado para él.<p>

Su adversario lo miraba con un fuego oscuro en los ojos. Se había preparado casi de manera ritual para el último enfrentamiento. Sostenía un escudo liviano y una espada larga y afilada. Link puso mano a su espada y estudió los posibles movimientos de su oponente a sabiendas de que él haría lo mismo. Sabía que sería una batalla muy pareja.

-No me importa quién seas.-dijo el Sheikah.-No me interesa saber cómo es que has llegado hasta aquí. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que vas a morir junto con todos esos perros traidores. Todos ustedes recibirán el castigo que merecen. ¡El día de hoy haré justicia!

Los dos se lanzaron al frente y desaparecieron, como si se hubieran evaporado en el aire. Acto seguido, aparecían y desaparecían como visiones febriles. Sus movimientos eran como los relámpagos de una poderosa tormenta. Sus espadas eran como olas que rompían una y otra vez en medio de la tempestad. Sin embargo, Link pronto descubrió que sus ataques no surtían efecto del todo. El escudo impedía acercarse para un golpe fatal y cuanto más lo golpeaba, más cansado se sentía. Pronto aparecieron heridas en sus brazos, piernas y rostro y sus músculos comenzaron a ceder.

A momentos, contemplaba el inmenso artilugio que era el Resonador Oscuro. Su forma de fuente presagiaba un futuro catastrófico para todo Hyrule. Tenía que impedir que todos esos espíritus llegaran a infectarlo todo. Logrando alcanzar una distancia segura entre él, su oponente y el Resonador, esperó la oportunidad para retrasar el flujo de energía.

El líder Sheikah leyó las intenciones de Link y se interpuso entre él y el Resonador. Link estaba acorralado y necesitaba idear un plan para destruirlo. El Sheikah volteó a ver el Resonador Oscuro con una mueca demoniaca y se acercó. Colocando sus manos sobre el flujo espiritual, comenzó a dejarse envolver, aceptándolo sin más.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-gritó Link mientras las sombras transformaban al hombre en una abominación.

-¡Contempla el rostro de la perfección! ¡Admira el poder de la justicia divina que limpiará esta tierra de sus impurezas!-exclamó el Sheikah mientras reía incontroladamente, ebrio de poder.

Cuando las sombras terminaron de devorar los restos de su cordura, arremetió de nuevo. Link ya no podía bloquear sus ataques con la misma velocidad. Las heridas dificultaban su movilidad y a cada segundo que pasaba, su fuerza se agotaba.

De repente, una ventana se abrió. El Sheikah, incapaz de controlar sus impulsos, lanzó su espada con la intensión de herir a Link, pero el héroe la esquivó con un salto. Aprovechando el que su oponente no lo perseguía, Link tomó la ocarina y tocó la melodía que había descubierto aquella ocasión en la cámara mortuoria de aquellas ruinas. Invirtió las escalas, tal y como el espíritu de Sheik le había indicado y esperó a que la melodía hiciera efecto en el Resonador. Casi de manera inmediata, Link detectó que el flujo de energía oscura se volvía más lento. ¡Era su oportunidad!

-¡Solo destruye el centro del Resonador!-dijo la voz de Sheik en su cabeza. El héroe tomó su espada, y golpeó el centro del artefacto con fuerza descomunal. El Sheikah aulló de dolor al sentir que su poder se le escapaba, sus demás sentidos aún adormecidos. Mirando a Link, se lanzó hacia él con intenciones de matarlo, pero Link hizo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas y contraatacó.

Primero, evitó el golpe del escudo, colocando su pie sobre la madera y se impulsó para golpearlo en el torso. El Sheikah entonces orilló a Link a una esquina, pero el héroe dio media vuelta, trepó unos cuantos centímetros, giró como un tornillo y quedó suspendido horizontalmente, sosteniendo los hombros de su adversario. Enseguida, se impulsó hacia adelante y conectó su rodilla contra la nariz del asesino.

Enseguida, lanzó su espada contra su rostro, pero fue bloqueado y la hoja salió disparada. Sin embargo, Link aprovechó el resorteo para atacar con sus manos desnudas, conectando cada golpe con precisión. Y entonces, sucedió lo increíble.

* * *

><p>El líder Sheikah, ya sin control, lanzó su espada. Link saltó y aterrizo graciosamente sobre la hoja, usándola como trampolín al conectar un par de golpes. Después, esquivó el escudo y usando las puntas de sus dedos, impactó el hombro, lastimando los músculos y los nervios. El Sheikah soltó el escudo y lanzó de nuevo su espada, pero Link la apartó y entonces, jugó el as bajo su manga. Lanzó su brazo con sus últimas fuerzas y activó la hoja oculta en su bracera. El filo perforó el otro hombro, pero Link giró su muñeca violentamente, provocando que el hombro de su enemigo se dislocara con un horrendo crujido.<p>

El líder Sheikah soltó su hoja, asombrado de lo que acababa de ocurrirle. Link reaccionó, tomó la hoja, y lanzando un agudo grito, la hundió en el abdomen de su némesis. El hombre se abalanzó sobre Link, abrazándolo mientras la sangre escapaba de su boca. Link lo depositó con cuidado en el suelo y lo miró fijo a los ojos. El Sheikah extendió su mano y con desesperación, le arrancó los vendajes del rostro. Entonces, toda señal de ira y dolor se desvaneció del rostro del Sheikah en una expresión de asombro. Era como si contemplara el rostro de las diosas mismas. Colocó su mano en la mejilla de Link y luchó por sonreír. Y entonces, murmuró:

-Sheik…-mientras lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus mejillas y exhalaba una última vez.

Link lo abrazó con fuerza y lo meció suavemente entre sus brazos, como si arrullara a un niño para hacerlo dormir. Él también lloraba. Lloraba de dolor, de alegría, lloraba por haber sobrevivido, pero también ante el horror de la muerte.

De repente, el cuerpo del Sheikah comenzó a fragmentarse en millones de chispas de luz, como si su alma ascendiera hacia el infinito. Entre la luz difusa que iluminaba el cuarto de la torre, distinguió la silueta de Sheik, quien sonreía satisfecho antes de desvanecerse. En ese momento, Zelda entró en el cuarto, seguida de un puñado de guardias, pero todos guardaron un silencio solemne al ver que Link abrazaba el cuerpo de su enemigo. Link lo depositó en el suelo y oró junto con los demás presentes. Después, preguntó por el estado de Zura, quien, por desgracia, había fallecido. Link, entonces, se dirigió hacia afuera, seguido de la princesa, quien le informó que la batalla había terminado. Por fin, la pesadilla había llegado a su fin.

* * *

><p>Una vez reunido con Darlend y el resto de la resistencia, Link se despojó de la armadura de Sheik y se cambió a sus antiguos ropajes. Mientras avanzaba por el campo de Hyrule, la gente lanzaba vítores en su nombre, alzando los puños y las armas al cielo. Malon corrió hasta él y lo abrazó largo rato antes de volver su atención a sus heridas. Mientras era atendido, observó que Anju y Kafei hablaban con un par de personas aparentemente adineradas. Al término de la discusión, los jóvenes se abrazaron con fuerza. Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Link. Después, se despidió de Mido, Ereth y Link de los Goron y terminó de ayudar en la limpieza de la batalla.<p>

Una vez que el campo de batalla fue limpiado, Darlend dijo de manera solemne:

-Link, no hay palabras suficientes para expresarte mi gratitud. Hemos recuperado nuestro hogar. Ni siquiera hay recompensas lo suficientemente grandes para pagarte este servicio. También desearía que nunca hubieras tenido que sufrir tanto por nuestra causa.

-Todos hicimos sacrificios. Ahora nos corresponde recordar a los que murieron por nuestra causa.-dijo el héroe mirando hacia un par de montículos de tierra con dos espadas clavadas; dos tumbas sin nombre.

-Sí, así es.

Luego, añadió:

¿Y qué planeas hacer ahora? Podrías quedarte con nosotros. Nos encargaríamos de cuidar de tu familia.

Link miró a Malon, Navi, Talon e Ingo. Después, miró al horizonte y respondió:

-No. Gracias, pero no. A partir de ahora, haré un nuevo destino con mi familia. El día de hoy, escribo mi nueva historia junto con ellos.

-Entonces, que las diosas en lo alto cuiden de ustedes, amigos.

Dicho esto, Link ayudó a Malon a subir al lomo de Epona y con un leve movimiento, la azuzó, iniciando el largo camino a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: <strong>¡Wow! ¿Qué les parece? ¡Se acabó!

Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes, que leyeron esta historia desde el comienzo. Agradezco de manera especial a Dimencio y a .Godot por su apoyo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Como siempre, no se olviden de decirme qué opinan.

Ahora me tomaré un pequeñísimo descanso, volveré a escribir en inglés y tal vez regrese con algo más en español. Espero que les haya gustado y sigan pendientes para más historias. ¡Nos vemos!

Shin-Izanagi


End file.
